Sight
by Professor Sexymore
Summary: Sarah Rhodes is a blind girl who received soul-seeing eyes. While it did change her life, she never predicted that her vision would gain the interest of L, the greatest detective in the world. Unfortunately for her, Kira is also interested in her eyes. And with Beyond pressuring her to take sides and finish one of them off, who will she choose? Or will she watch the battle rage on?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This idea came to me while I was job shadowing for school earlier today. Don't ask where it came from, because it had _nothing_ to do with the career I was observing. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p>I nearly stumbled as I raced down the rainy streets of Winchester. I wasn't entirely sure where I was going, giving that I don't have the ability to see, but I knew I just had to get away. Ignoring the urge to turn around a listen for the potential sound of a attacker pursuing me, I instead kept on blindly running, stomping into a muddy puddle and drenching my faded blue jeans. <em>Kira... You can actually kill people without direct contact... <em>Remembering what L had said on TV a few weeks ago, I allowed myself to come to a steady stop. I could feel my heartbeat pounding in my ears as I slowed, my body pushed past all limits as I collapsed into the faded light from the streetlight.

I had no idea where I was. I had no idea how long I had been running. I just had one key word in my head: survive. As soon as my parents had toppled over dead, I feared that I would be Kira's next victim. My parents were murderers, that I know all too well. They were convicted, tried, and found not guilty, but they still reminded me weekly that they had gotten away with murder and that not even justice itself could set boundaries on their reckless ways.

It seems justice has caught up, for while we were eating dinner, I heard their lifeless bodies fall onto the hardwood floor. I, fearing that Kira would punish me for being remotely related to them, took off running out of our house and into the streets. Not my smartest move, considering all I can see if blackness. It's all I've ever seen, unless I had dreamed, which was a rare occurrence.

And so I just sat there, the cold raindrops splashing onto my ghostly pale skin and drenching my raven hair. My parents, even being cold-hearted murderers, had always complimented me of my looks. My mom always said my hair was as black as night and eyes so blue you could compare them to the sky. Obviously they had forgotten that I have never seen the sky, or blue for that matter, so I didn't know what they meant by this. I might have seen the sky once or twice in my dreams, but the only color I could distinguish was black. The color of everything in my world was black.

As I sat there, utterly and miserably soaked at that point, I felt something bounce off of my head. It felt like a book, I noted, and as made out the spine as it slammed against the top of my head. I heard pages flutter as the book bounced onto the ground and raindrops steadily drumming against the surface. I grumbled and rubbed my head in an attempt to massage out the pain. After feeling around on the damp pavement, I located the book, which felt like it was made from leather-like material. I scoffed as I took it in my grasp, running my fingers over the surface. _Well, this book's ruined. _I held it up above my head, "Anyone lost a book? Anyone at all? C'mon, it's raining _rain_, not books."

"…_I'm standing right in front of you. Can you not see me?_" A voice that sounded anything but human spoke. I compared its voice to the odd combination of metal grinding against metal, and someone with a severe throat problem. It sounded rusty and sore, and immediately sent chills up my spine.

"Nope, I'm blind," I managed to reply evenly, smirking a small grin as I forced myself to remain calm. "This book belong to you?"

"_Blind?_" the voice echoed, ignoring my question. After a moment of hesitation, it continued, "_Ah, that means you can't see. Poor you_."

_You sound sooooo sincere. _I thought dryly to myself, before replying, "Yeah, most people know that automatically. You not from here?"

I heard evil cackling right above me, as if I had just told some sort of joke. Not seeing any humor in my question, I simply raised an eyebrow and looked up in the direction I thought was the voice's owner. I patiently waiting for it to get over it's laugh-fest. "_Hehn…Hehn… You could say that, I suppose_."

"Any particular reason why you just went into a creepy fit of laughter?" I asked dryly. "Or do you just do that for fun?"

"_You really can't see me, can you? Most humans scream at the sight of me," _the voice said, sounding slightly amused. "_Very well, I am Envy, a shinigami and the previous owner of the death note in your hands." _

"…Shinigami?" I repeated, my unseeing eyes flashing as the word slid off my tongue. "As in, a god of death?"

"_That's what I just said, didn't I_?" Envy replied with a hint of annoyance. "_You are now the owner of that death note._"

I had to force myself not to be so sarcastic I looked insane. At this point, I had thought I had finally lost my mind and was talking to some fictional character I had created in the depths of my insanity. Except for two problems: one, mentally I was stable and two, this couldn't be a dream; I could see in my dreams. "Death note. _Right._ Now, on the off chance such a thing exists, _I am blind._" I put emphasis on those words, annoyed at having to repeat this again. "Therefore, I cannot read or write."

"_Whatta shame,"_ the shinigami drawled. "_The other kid with a death note is so serious all the time. I was hoping you could shake things up."_

"Sorry to disappoint you," I muttered before holding up the book again. "I'm going to be no source of entertainment to you. You should just go back to wherever you came from."

"_Aww, that's no fun," _Envy pouted in that hoarse voice of hers. "_What if I make a deal? I can make it worth your while."_

This sounded suspicious from the start. Shinigami offering to make bargains didn't sound very appealing, even though this one sounded as unintelligent as some of the boys from my school. Lacking intellect can make bargaining with it even more risky. Even so, I was curious and at that point I had nothing to lose. "...I'm listening."

"_What if I give you the power to see souls?" _Envy asked excitedly. Her voice seemed a bit more high-pitched than before, as if she was eager to hear my response.

This sounded straight from the sci-fi books. The ability to see souls given to a blind girl by a shinigami. Maybe I _have _lost it. "See souls? Do I look that gullible?"

"_I'm being serious. Shinigami have the power to see the names of humans and the souls of animals. I can stretch the rules and give you the ability to see the souls of humans. Sound fair?" _

"What's the catch?" I sighed. This sounded _very _tempting. I've never been able to see before and if there's the chance that I could see anything but blackness, anything at all, then you've pretty much won me over.

"_Half of your remaining lifespan." _

The shinigami answered a little too eagerly for my liking. But something about her sounded trustworthy, so I decided to consider it. I went over my fifteen-year-old life, looking for any signs that the other half of my life is significant in any way. It didn't take me long as I reviewed my life. "Go for it. Cut it in half. Do whatever."

"_You answered fast," _Envy commented, cackling slightly. "_How come you are willing to give up your life that much?"_

"I'm blind. What am I supposed to do for the rest of my life?" I retorted, shooting up a glare at the direction I thought Envy was standing. "I can't do anything."

"_I see. You think because you can't see that you're useless to everyone, right?" _the shinigami questioned in a slightly amused tone.

"I just see no hope in my future. I can't do anything for myself because of this stupid disability," I said hatefully. "If there is a chance that I can do things myself for once, any chance at all, then it's worth half of my pointless life. Go ahead. Half it."

"…_Any second thoughts?"_

"Goddamn it, Envy!" I groaned, clutching my drenched raven locks with my pale hands. "You brought this up, go through with it!"

"_Alright. ….Half of your life, gone…._" About a minute passed by before the shinigami spoke again, "_And now blink!" _

I obeyed and immediately gasped. A purple, glowing outline of a monstrous-looking creature stood in front of me. It appeared to wear a cloak over a skeletal torso that had pieces of decaying flesh hanging off of the yellowed bones. The legs were long and spidery: not to mention their were eight of them. They also looked composed of bone, and were hidden under the ragged cloak.

The arms were as bony and skinny as the legs and had long, sharp claws protruding out of the hands. The head appeared human-like. It was wrapped in bandages with four eyes bulging out of their sockets, even though the rest of the head is wrapped. Two eyes were bigger than the other, the latter shown beside the larger ones. The wrapping was ripped at the jaw, revealing a yellowed, human-looking jaw with jagged teeth. It was missing a few teeth here and there, creating gaps in its sadistic-looking grin. It was simply a horrifying and hideous creature- and I _saw _it!

"_Judging by the paleness of your face I'm guessing you can see me," _Envy asked dryly, waving at me with a bony hand. "_Hello."_

I blinked before remembering waving was a form of greeting, and raised my own hand in greeting. The difference is, mine _had _flesh on it. "You look as creepy as your voice."

"_You're too kind,"_ the shinigami responded in the same dry tone as before. I began to shift in circles on the concrete and gazing up at what I assumed was buildings. I guess I looked surprise, because Envy spoke again, "_But it's satisfying to know it worked. I was almost afraid it wouldn't."_

"This is _amazing!_" I breathed as I made out blue outlines of people as I looked around. So _that's _what we look like. I had felt over my body many times to try and piece it together, but seeing it with my own eyes is a totally different experience. Everything besides the colorful outlines was the normal black, making some souls look like they're floating in midair. Nevertheless, it was a breathtaking experience.

"_Human souls are seen in blue, animals in red, shinigami in purple, and spirits or ghostly entities in green." _Envy explained, gesturing to herself when she said the shinigami's color.

"I don't know what colors are. Except black," I replied flatly, running my head through my hair, causing a few drops from my hair to splash onto the pavement. I had my back turned to her, facing some building with an abundance of red outlines. Possibly an animal shelter.

"_Well, I am purple. Anyone you see in these buildings is probably a blue, though they could be green. And I would hope that you know the difference between a human and an animal. I'm from a different realm and I known that." _

"So _that's _blue…" I murmured, observing the calm, pure-looking color in a nearby building. I looked over my shoulder curiously towards Envy's soul. "…Are my eyes like that, Envy?"

"_Why does that matter?" _she asked, sounding confused. "_I guess. They're a bit paler."_

"Amazing…" I breathed again, taking in all of the souls around me. Cats, dogs, humans… I think I even saw a spirit or two. And people say ghosts aren't real. I felt myself grin widely at the irony and the fact _I _had the ability to see them.

"_Humans are fascinating. They take amusement in the simplest things like colors." _Envy chuckled slightly, watching me as I shifted around in circles. I was so into looking around, that I almost didn't here the shinigami speak to me. "_Sarah. Sarah. Sarah!" _

How does she…? Oh, right, they can see human's names. Creepy, she knew my name the moment she saw me. "What is it?" I said, irritated as I looked over my shoulder at her skeletal body.

"_Someone is coming this way. He looks like he's heading towards you." _Envy warned. _"Oh yeah, and only you can see me. So unless you want to look crazy, don't talk to me in front of other people."_

My heart rate quickened. _Kira? Did Kira find me? Am I going to die even though I just got my improved vision? _I shifted in reverse-clockwise until I was facing the blue outline of an older-looking individual. By that point, he was only a few strides away. Running would be pointless. (Not like I could get anywhere anyway. Everything was still black except the random splotches of colors, so I would be as blind as when I left my home.) Frozen in place, I could only sit there as the figure got closer and closer. And the only thing that was on my mind was two sentences: Where did I go wrong? What have I done to be proven worthy of death by Kira?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like it? This is more of a prologue kind of thing, really. Introduction. There will be no ?xOC pairings, because I would never make it work. I hope you enjoyed it, I think I might potentially continue this one. But that depends on if it gets good enough feedback. (I'm not begging for reviews, but if you like it, at least let me know you'd like to see an update. Nothing extravagant, just letting me know this isn't a complete failure.)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm actually enjoying writing this one. Thank you those who reviews the "prologue". Here's the next chapter, enjoy~

* * *

><p>I allowed my breathing to become normal, though my heart was still pounding in my chest. I could even hear it in my ears as I watched the man move even closer to me. <em>I knew I should've kept an alias… I knew I should have never left… Why me, why me, why <em>me_? _Thoughts raced through my mind as I tried to remain calm.

"_You okay, Sarah?" _Envy asked. Even though her voice was a little blank, I could detect some traces of concern. It was comforting to know someone was on my side, even if it's a rotting pile of bones.

Answering, however, would most likely get my sent to an mental asylum, as it would appear I'm talking to myself, so I didn't answer.

"_Oh, right, you can't answer or else you'll look like you're talking to yourself." _Envy went on when I didn't acknowledge her. _"Don't worry, this human doesn't look too bad." _

_Too _bad? I gulped as the man extended a hand towards me, which I refused to acknowledge. "Miss?" an old voice spoke, concern backing it. Even Kira could be an old man and considering the amount of people dying lately, I wasn't going to risk anything. So, I kept my mouth shut and pretended I was deaf as well as blind.

"…Are you okay? You're out in the rain; you could catch a cold." the voice continued, the concern growing. His hand was still held out in welcome in front of me, but I still refused. I noticed in the glowing color of the man's soul that he had frowned and withdrew his hand. "Can you hear me? I'm only trying to help you. It's late and children shouldn't be sitting out in the street."

"_It is a bit abnormal…" _Envy said thoughtfully, even though she was well aware I couldn't reply.

I sighed before bring my pale blue eyes up to the man. "My parents told me not to talk to strangers," I replied with a small smile, feigning ignorance.

"Where are your parents?" the man immediately asked. "You should be at home in bed."

"Good question. Heaven? Hell?" I murmured, looking up in faux concentration and tapping my chin thoughtfully "Perhaps the coroner's office at this point…"

"_What are you rambling on about?" _the annoying shinigami behind me questioned. Still, I couldn't answer, and she knew it.

"Oh, dear me. Are you implying that they have passed?" the man asked in a shocked tone.

I shrugged. "Dunno. I think Kira got 'em. I heard them fall, but I'm unaware of their health."

The man squinted down at me, searching my sightless eyes. I can pretend to make eye contact, but it would never work. My pupils are obviously blue instead of the normal black: a sure sign of blindness. "Are you blind?" He was being sincere, not a mocking question. Which is good, because I'm tired of having to go through awkward conversations when that question is used in a sarcastic way.

"Gee, isn't that the popular topic of the evening," I said sarcastically, rolling my soul-seeing eyes. "Yes, I am blind."

"You poor child," the man pitied as he observed me. "Why don't you come with me? I'm Roger, and I run an orphanage near here. We can give you food, shelter, warm clothes-"

"No thanks," I interrupted flatly, hugging my knees as I looked up at him. My hair was plastered against my face and my clothes were uncomfortably soaked, but there's _no way _I'm going to an orphanage.

"Miss, if you don't I'll have to call social services. They won't be as kind as I am," Roger told me in a persuading tone.

"I'm fine on my own," I said defiantly, jutting out my chin in arrogance.

"_You have no money, no house, no parents- no sight for that matter. Yet you want to say you're fine on your own?"_

_Now's not the time Envy… _I growled in my head, giving the purple figure behind me a sharp glance.

"Most teenagers have the tendency to think they're bulletproof until they're faced with the real world," Roger pointed out gently. "It's tough, don't give up your childhood yet."

"I don't care," I replied blankly. "I'll do just fine. I don't need to go to an orphanage."

Roger looked down at me thoughtfully. He seemed thoroughly frustrated, but wasn't set on debating with me. Which is good, because I wasn't planning on arguing all night. "Well… I suppose there isn't anything I can do to change your mind. But will you at least allow me to give you a spare change of clothes? Yours are soaked; it can't be comfortable."

It's true. My drenched jeans were rubbing against my skin and causing irritation, which would probably lead to a rash. The soaked clothes are also causing me to shiver involuntarily at the cold, my teeth chattering as I opened my mouth to speak. "I supp-pose there isn't anything wrong with t-that."

Roger smiled warmly. "See? Now, let's get you in some warm clothes before you catch a cold. Then we can send you on your way, hm?"

"S-sure…" I stuttered again, rising from my huddle position at the ground. My arms instantly grasped onto each other in an attempt to conserve my body heat.

"_Shinigami don't feel things like hot and cold," _Envy said out of no where as she observed me. _"The temperature is always neutral no matter where I go."_

_Envy, you sure are a chatterbox, aren't you? _I thought irritably as I began to take lazy, dragged steps after Roger. I could feel her following behind me as Roger led me to a old-fashioned black car. _She's going to follow me around? Doesn't she have anything better to do? Having a shinigami following me twenty four-seven doesn't sound like fun. _I gave the skeletal figure of the shinigami a quick glare before turning back to Roger. He opened the door to the back seat, revealing beige, leather seats. Not that I could see them, of course. Cars don't have souls.

Roger gently grasped my arm and guided me into the back seat. I felt embarrassed at needing the assistance, but allowed it anyway. I'm taking handouts from an orphanage, how much worse could it get? Envy walked through the car to take a seat beside me in the back. She had the death note I was holding earlier in her grasp. Seeing it reminded me of something I was thinking of earlier. _Death note… What had she meant by that? A notebook of death?_

Envy must have caught me staring because she spoke again, _"You chose your special vision. You can't have the death note."_

_Why would I want to own something called a death note? _I argued in my mind as Roger climbed into the driver's seat. He started the car and fixed the rearview mirror, making eye contact with me. Sort of. "The orphanage is down the street. Why don't you just spend tonight with us? You can leave soon after, but you're welcome as long as you like."

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" I muttered, my soaked raven locks clinging the side of my face. I peeled them off before wringing them in my hands, squeezing out a few drops of water which fell onto what I assumed the seat.

"You're going to have a cold in the morning," Roger mumbled as I continued to shiver under my seatbelt. "We'll get you a warm bowl of soup when we get there as well as some cold medicine."

Ironically, right after he finished speaking I let out a small sneeze. "Ugh…" I muttered, sniffing loudly.

"_Right on cue," _Envy chuckled. _"Need a tissue?" _

_God this shinigami is irritating… _I thought and sniffed again, giving her another sharp glance.

I heard shuffling and saw Roger messing around with something in the front. I can't see exactly what he was reaching for since everything besides him and Envy was black, but I was grateful when he handed a piece of soft, tissue paper to me. "Here's a tissue, like I said before we'll get you some cold medicine when we arrive."

I sniffed again and nodded weakly as I accepted the soft tissue. I brought it up to my nose and blew loudly, dislodging some of the mucus that was running in my nose.

"_I'm glad shinigami can't get sick. That looks disgusting," _Envy commented as she observed my tissue in my grasp.

"Shut up Envy," I hissed quietly under my breath, my patience long gone.

"_We're talking now? Be careful, you'll look like you're taking to yourself. Hehn hehn hehn…" _her rough voice teased me and seemed even more eager to talk than before. My own mistake.

"Envy? What was that?" Roger questioned from the front.

He heard? Again, my own mistake. "Ah… It's nothing. I just said I was envious that you have such a nice car. Or, at least it feels nice. I mean…"

"Thank you," Roger interrupted, laughing lightheartedly. "Do you mind if I ask you for your name?"

_Name? Nope, not a chance. I don't like dying. _I thought immediately.

After a period of silence, Roger spoke again, "Scared of Kira? Smart move, not giving your name out freely. That's fine, an alias will work. I'd just like to know a title I can address you with."

"Call me Sight," I muttered almost inaudibly. I heard Envy cackling softly, which I ignored. "After something I don't have."

"Interesting…" Roger said thoughtfully. "Sight it is then. Many children at the orphanage we're going to go by aliases, so you aren't alone."

_Really now? _I felt the car moving forward down the streets of Winchester, bumping slightly as we ran over the occasional pebble or stick. Roger tried to make some small talk, but I started coughing so we decided it wasn't the time for socializing. Envy didn't though, as if thinking when I told her to shut up earlier was an invitation to voice her thoughts whenever.

"_Wow, we're driving out of the city, Sarah. I see a huge building down the street, is that where we're going?"_

_Out of the city, huh? I thought this Roger guy said we're just going down the street? _I narrowed my eyes. "Are we almost there?"

I felt the car take a sharp left turn and stopping immediately. "Actually, we're here. Wait one moment while I get an umbrella out of the trunk."

I waited until I heard the door slam before turning to Envy. "Can you learn to keep your mouth shut? It's annoying having some talking to you when you can't answer them," I hissed loudly, but not loud enough for Roger outside to hear.

"_Shinigami get bored too. If I'm forced to follow you around until you die, I might as well make the best of it," _Envy replied with a shrug. _"I'm sure you appreciate my comments more than you're showing." _

"Nope, I don't. Keep them to yourself," I muttered. "Also, where are we? How far away?"

"_Pretty far out. Must be a mile until you reach the city you were at again. Guess he wasn't planning on letting you leave, huh?"_

"I'm still leaving," I said flatly and wiped off the cold water that had dripped onto my arm. "An orphanage doesn't sound like my kind of place."

"_And the streets do?" _

Before I could reply to the shinigami, my door opened, letting in a chilling breeze. It was November, and the air outside was started to feel like winter with each passing day. This didn't help the fact that my clothes are soaked and I'm already freezing in the first place. So, when I stepped out of the car, an immediate shiver ran down my spine and I clutched my arms again.

Roger took my hand gently. "It's all right, we'll get you inside and into some warm clothes. It's a bit late so not all of the children will be up, but you might get to see… erm, meet a few."

"Why get to know children I'll never talk to again?" I asked absentmindedly as I was led down what I assumed a stone pathway. It felt hard under my shoes unlike soil and they made a soft _thud _sound with every step.

"Friends are always nice to have. Who knows, maybe you will meet again."

"Unlikely…" I murmured quietly and shivered as another cold wind rushed into me.

"_Way to be optimistic, Sarah," _Envy said dryly. _"Or should I call you "Sight" now? Hehn hehn hehn…" _

Damn that shinigami. I almost thought she had taken my advice and shut up. If she didn't look so disgusting, I would punch straight into her rotting stomach. Not that my all-mighty strength could even bruise a shinigami anyway.

"Think positively!" Roger chimed in a grandfather-like tone that he seemed to talk in. "We have some kind children here, who knows how many friends you could make in your short stay here?"

_Zero. _I decided not to voice my thoughts this time. Who would want to be friends with "that blind girl"? No one at my school did, so a few parentless kids shouldn't be any different. Not having parents probably scarred them mentally in some way, so they would probably more recluse than outgoing. And recluse mixed with recluse means more recluse, not friends.

Roger stopped guiding me and let go off my hand. I watched him reach into his pocket and pulled out a key. I felt in front of me experimentally to see if there was a door, and after gliding my hand over what felt like wood, I concluded that my deduction was correct and that we were at the front entrance. I heard some clicking and twisting before Roger actually opened the door, grabbing my hand gently and guiding me inside.

I was immediately greeted with a welcoming warmth, which made my clothes feel even colder against my body. After hearing soft cackling and smelling the homely smell of a fire, I decided that there must me a fireplace near, which was creating the warmth. The sounds of socializing that was apparent before I entered immediately vanished when I entered all the way, creating an eerie and unwelcoming silence.

"What kind children," I muttered under my breath. "As I said before, unlikely."

"Just let them warm up to you," Roger assured, and I could almost picture the warm smile on his wrinkled face.

I raked my eyes over the collection of blue souls gathered in an area to the left of me. One boy sat huddled in a corner, stacking something I couldn't see. Three girls sat on what I assumed must have been a couch and were eyeing me warily. A boy with shoulder-length hair was leaning again the wall with a chocolate bar in his hand. He gave me only a small, unimpressed glance before turning to another boy beside him to whisper something in his ear.

"Near, Mello," Roger called.

The boy who was stacking things looked over his shoulder blankly, and the boy with shoulder length gave him an annoyed glance before saying, "What is it, Roger?"

"Why don't you make small talk with this poor girl here?" He gestured to me with his hands which, at the moment, seemed tempting to smack with all my might. Hadn't I not made it clear that I _didn't _want friends? And _poor girl? _How typical. Just because I'm blind and soaked doesn't make me a 'poor girl'. Despite this, I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"_Poor girl," _Envy cackled behind me. I had almost forgotten she was there. What a blissful silence it had been.

"Her name is Sight," Roger went on. "She'll be staying with us for the evening."

"She is soaked," the boy huddled in the corner mumbled almost inaudibly. "Why was she out in the rain?"

"Let's not ask personal questions, Near," Roger told the boy sternly. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get her a change of clothes. Make her feel welcome."

I heard him walk off, his steps echoing as his feet hit the hardwood floor. There was a small period of silence, before the other boy spoke. I assumed this was 'Mello', since the other was addressed as Near. " So where'd you get your alias from?"

"Who said I had to get it from somewhere?" I argued, not wanting to expose my weakness just yet.

"You don't pull a name like Sight out of nowhere," Mello replied. "My name is based on my personality." The boy next to him mumbled something under his breath, causing Mello to scowl. "Shut the hell up, Matt!"

"Mello's name is opposite of his personality," Near said tonelessly. "My name is Near because I am next in line to succeed L."

"To succeed L?" I said in a shocked tone, raising an eyebrow. _The hell is he talking about?_

"No need to rub it in, Near!" Mello snapped. My question was ignored as he brought his attention back to me. "So your name?"

"None of your business, blondie," I said, twirling a damp lock of hair in my fingers. "You are blonde, right? Sorry, I'm just taking a shot in the dark." I had to struggle to hide a smirk at the irony.

"Yes, I am blonde. Don't call me blondie if you value your life," Mello growled. "Why did you have to ask if I was blonde? I obviously am, are you blind?"

"Yes I am blind, thanks for asking," I muttered. "There's the origin of my alias you were oh-so-desperate to uncover."

Mello looked furious for a second before his face changed to a surprised expression. "Oh… you're serious."

"Way to go, blondie," the boy Mello had addressed as Matt earlier said as his fingers danced over a gaming console. At least that's what it seems like; I've never seen one before.

Mello jabbed him hard in the side with his elbow. "You _know _I'll kill you, Matt. Don't push me."

"So… what's this about succeeding L?" I asked before Matt could say something else.

Mello raised an eyebrow. "Eh? Succeeding L?"

"Near said something about it," I explained. I pointed to the blue soul huddled in the corner. "That is Near, right?"

"Yeah, that's Near…" Mello said slowly. "I thought you were blind?"

"_Nice screw up." _Envy cackled again in the rough voice she had. It almost sounded masculine if you didn't notice the high-pitched feminine sound that backed it as well.

"Uh… Acute hearing?" I tried, smiling nervously. The stare from Mello told me that he didn't buy it. "Okay, okay. So I'm not _completely _blind."

"Not _completely? _The hell is that supposed to mean?" Mello said irritably. "You can't be partially blind. Unless you're blind in one eye?"

I was relieved when I heard Roger approach me from behind. "Mello, don't ask questions about her blindness. It's rude."

"Sorry, Roger…" Mello growled, crossing his arms.

"It's Sight you should be apologizing to," Roger pointed out.

Mello rolled his eyes. "Sorry, _Sight_…" I noticed the sarcastic emphasis on my alias. Ah, if only he knew.

"Here, Sight," Roger's tone lighten a bit as he handed me a change of dry clothes. "I'll show you to an empty room where you can stay tonight."

"That sounds _wonderful,_" I replied with a smile. "Smell ya later, Mello, Near."

"God, she's lucky she's a girl," I heard Mello mutter as I was led up a flight of wooden stairs.

"Did you make friends with them?" Roger asked as we reached the top. "They're an interesting pair. Would you believe me if I said they're succeeding L some day?"

This piped up my interest, which at the time was focused on my own thoughts. "About that… What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I just told you. Mello and Near are in line to succeed the legendary detective L." He paused for a moment before continuing in a slightly amused tone, "They don't seem it, do they?"

I shook my head. "Not at all."

"They have ways to go, but they're brilliant," Roger sighed. He sounded almost like he was trying to convince himself. "They always bicker like children even though one day they'll have the weight of L on their shoulders. They won't even agree to work together."

"They seem like polar opposites," I mused half to myself.

"They are," Roger let go of my hand to unlock another door. After more clicking and twisting, he led me into what must be my room for tonight. He hand me the bundle of clothing. "Here's your clothes; your bed is directly to your right. If you need anything, there is a bell under your bunk. Normally we have them there for sickly children who can't leave the bed, but your case is understandable too."

"Thank you…" I mumbled in embarrassment. I hate taking handouts like this, especially from an orphanage. At least I can leave in the morning.

Roger patted my head lightly. "In that case, I suppose I'll see you in the morning, hm?"

"Mhm," I hummed as I made my way to my bed.

Roger said goodnight and left me alone. I nearly tripped as I walked into my bed. I stumbled into the soft mattress, catching myself from falling completely. "Umph!"

"_Nice one, clumsy," _Envy said as she sat down at the foot of my bed. Oh yeah. I have to share my room with the rotting piece of shinigami. I keep forgetting that _great _piece of information.

"Shut up, Envy. We talked about this earlier," I muttered, rolling over.

"_But I didn't agree to anything," _she said smugly.

I rolled my eyes, peeling off my black T-shirt. It clung to my pale frame and it felt great to finally get it off. I reached for my shirt before catching a green outline out of the corner of my eye. I let out a stifled gasp and jumped back against the wall, clutching the bedspread first before covering my chest. "T-The _hell-"_

I remembered what Envy said green outlines were and promptly shut up. _I'm talking to a ghost… _This one seemed slightly... _different_, however, when I looked at him. He had black, spiky hair that looked like it was rarely brushed. His skin was as pale as mine and glowed brightly in the green tinge. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans which were also glowing green. His eyes were the mysterious part, which were wide and bored into me with red irises. These glowed a light purple and contrasted with the rest of his body. _I know him… Where do I know him from.. _Suddenly recognition washed over me as I took in the disheveled figure. "B-Beyond?"

This caused the pale face of the entity to stretch into an amused smirk. "My my, sister… It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **No, this isn't going to be a Whammy House story. God, those are so overdone it's annoying. She'll only be there a bit longer. Just pointing this out if there are any readers who don't like Whammy House fics. Anyway, if you like it so far, don't be shy. Let me know in a review, I love seeing you guys enjoying what I'm writing. It gives me motivation.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I guess I'm going to continue this. I'm finished with _Is That a Bet? _so I have nothing else to write about. Thank you, those who reviewed the first two chapters.

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise," <em>Envy cackled as she observed the ghostly figure that claimed to be my brother in front of us.

But unlike her, I was far from amused. "Sister? What are you talking about?" I snapped, crossing my arms. "I just know you from a few dreams I've had."

"Ah, I see," the raven-haired man remarked. "But since when do dreams become reality?"

"Never, that's the point!" I said a bit angrily and reached for the my pajama shirt, clutching comforter to cover my chest. After feeling around the bed with one hand for a moment, I felt the soft cotton shirt and slid it over my body. The so-called 'Beyond' was eyeing me with a curious and amused look on his face. I scowled. "What's so funny? Like watching me get dress, pervert?"

"You still have the scars," he commented. "I didn't know you had even gotten any."

I raised an eyebrow. "Scars? You have some explaining to do before we get into my physical appearance."

Beyond sniggered and took a seat in a black office chair on the other side of the room. "Right, right. Just what is it you want to know?"

"Let's start with me being kin to you."

Beyond gave a small nod. "A logical place to begin. Let's see, how to explain this… do you remember the fire?"

"Fire?" I echoed, confused.

"You know, the fire that killed our parents?"

I blinked at him in confusion. My parents were alive and well until tonight, what's he talking about?

Beyond snickered quietly at my silence. "Oh, you thought those people were your parents? I'm afraid you're sorely mistaken. Those were your foster parents."

"Foster parents?"

"Are you just going to repeat everything I say?" Beyond questioned. "If so, please keep quiet and let me explain."

I opened my mouth to argue, but found nothing clever to say back. I shut my mouth reluctantly.

Beyond grinned with a slight malicious glint in his obsidian eyes. "Okay, time for story telling. Once upon a time, there lived two children. One's name was Beyond and the second child's name was Sarah." I narrowed my eyes.

"The two children lived happily together in a two-story house in England. The boy was only ten at the time and the girl was only four. These children were siblings, brother and sister. They got along remarkably, rarely arguing…"

"Are you saying we lived together and I don't remember?" I interrupted.

Beyond glanced at her. "Ssh. It's rude to interrupt someone when they are speaking. Now where was I… Oh yes, our house…"

…Did he just shush me? Who does he think he is? I crossed my arms and leaned back against the wall, waiting for him to continue with this tale of his.

"…The siblings lived with their parents who loved them unconditionally. It was your picture-perfect family- until that fateful day." I saw his eyes flash with a look of excitement. It made me feel a bit uneasy. "The candle was carelessly left lit when the family went to bed. Said candle was knocked over by the family pet and the wooden house was engulfed in flames in thirty minutes."

"It was I who smelled the smoke first, and it was I that carried my four-year-old sister out of the house. Her counter said it wasn't her time just yet. But my parents- their counter clearly stated that today would be their date of death. So I didn't interfere with destiny and watched as our house came tumbling down. Firefighters, ambulances, police officers- they all came in vain. The house was reduced to a charred rumble and the smoking corpses were recovered- burnt beyond recognition."

I took a moment to observe him. He seemed so excited by this terrifying tale- it was slightly frightening. And what was this 'counter' he was speaking of? I longed to ask him, but it seems that his story wasn't over just yet.

"The children were left to be orphans with nowhere or no one to turn to. They slept out in the field by the ashy pile of wood because the girl was terrified of the idea of leaving what she used to call home- even though she had no sight to see it. Two days passed and they were awoken by a man who looked middle-aged. He informed me that I would be traveling to an orphanage for the academically gifted, while my dear sister would be adopted into a foster home."

"They promised we would meet again, but sadly that was a coldhearted lie. I never saw my sister again, and she never heard my voice. We were left to grow with faded memories of our past life, hoping maybe one day we would meet again," He finished with a smirk. "Aren't I a great story teller? If I wasn't dead I could narrate books for a living."

"Great story, except I have no memories of this happening," I said flatly, unimpressed. "You're going to need more than some story to convince me."

"Troublesome, are we?" Beyond said with a fake hurtful tone. "Okay, how's this then? You are Sarah Rhodes, formally known as Sarah Birthday. You are fifteen years old with type AB blood type. You have been blind since birth due to the defective gene from your birth mother's side. You were born in 1992 on the date of August 4th… Need I say more?"

"Stalker," I accused. "Where'd you find that stuff out at?"

Beyond sighed. "I've been trying to tell you, I'm your _brother._"

"Lies," I muttered, mostly trying to convince myself. "All lies.

"_Sarah, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I can see both of your full names. The last name I see above you isn't 'Rhodes', it's Birthday. This guy's not lying."_

"Listen to the shinigami, Sarah. She knows what she's talking about."

"H-How can you see Envy?" I sputtered, glancing from the shinigami to the spirit.

"The dead and the death gods are connected. The dead, unless they are attached to a building or location, go to the shinigami realm at death to become a shinigami. You have a choice between choosing either fate…"

"_But the catch is that you are attached to that location for a specific reason. That reason will eventually be fulfilled, may it be two years or two thousand years from now. When that reason is fulfilled, you will cease to exist in either realms, while shinigami can add on to their life by killing humans with the death note." _Envy finished.

"The downside is the shinigami realm is said to be the most pathetic, dull, rotting, not-at-all-interesting realm to ever exist." Beyond added in, eyeing the shinigami across from him. "All the shinigami have to do is murder, play pointless games, chat, and kill some more. Pretty dull. At least here I can scare the kids senseless from time to time."

Envy waved her hand in dismissal. _"It isn't THAT bad…" _

"Not what I have heard," Beyond said as he pulled a jar of jam out of seemingly no where. He pulled a huge glob of the stuff out and stuffed in his mouth, his lips smacking messily. "But that's beside the point. Now that I see you here, sister, I think my reason for being here has arrived."

"Just one second." I lightly massaged my temple with my fingers as I tried to take in all of this new information. One- I have a brother. A dead brother, but it's a brother. Two- I'm adopted. And then three- all of this new information on the afterlife. But there was still something not right, not normal. Why were his eyes a different color from his body? Well, there's no hurt in asking. He seems open with everything else, after all. "Beyond, I have the ability to see souls."

The raven-haired spirit raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes. Every being has a different color. Animals are red, humans are blue, spirits are green, and shinigami are purple." Beyond nodded, signifying that he understood. I continued. "Well, your body is green, but your eyes are purple. Explain?"

Beyond's face cracked into a smirk. "Oh, these? That's simple. I have the eyes of a shinigami."

I blinked, confused. "No, _I _have the eyes of a shinigami."

"_You both do," _Envy interrupted. We both turned our heads towards the skeletal figure. _"Shinigami eyes have two functions, soul seeing and life seeing. Soul seeing isn't commonly used anymore. Most shinigami forget their eyes even have that function. Soul seeing is a bit orthodox, but that's not important now. You both have the eyes. Beyond has life-seeing eyes and Sarah has soul-seeing eyes." _

I locked my gaze on his wide eyes that were glowing a light purple. "So you can see my name and lifespan right now?"

Her brother grinned again. "Right down to the millisecond. But don't plan on me telling you when."

"Of course not. That would take all the fun out of things, right?" I replied, also smirking.

Beyond nodded and dug another glob of jam out of the jar. "Exactly."

I was beginning to feel a little more comfortable around this spirit now. He is my brother after all. I leaned back against the wall, folding my arms behind my head. "So… If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you… Well, you know…" I did slicing motion across my neck.

He visibly stiffened. "Are you asking on the circumstances of my death?"

"Yeah, you could say that," I fiddled with my fingers. "If it's a problem…"

"No, it's fine," Beyond interrupted. "Here's all you need to know- I made a mistake. I killed three people and was the mastermind behind the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases."

BB. Beyond Birthday. This had been a case that even she had heard of. And the case was all the way in America. It was known as a perplexing, gruesome, merciless string of killings that started off with strangulation, but grew to something morbid like cutting off arms and legs. It didn't exactly settle nicely with her that her long lost brother was a serial killer, however. Just as she thought she got away from homicidal blood. "Why?

"Why?" Beyond echoed, amused as he licked more jam off of his fingers.

"I think I spoke clearly." I said and crossed my arms.

Beyond snickered quietly. "What, did I cross a line? I merely killed them because I had the ability to. I knew exactly how to carry how the killings, how to cover it up, and how to leave enough evidence left for it to be a clue in a one big game. My original goal- create a case that L couldn't solve." He glared down at the jar of jam. "I was going to be the fourth victim. And I would have succeeded had that blasted Naomi Misora not gotten in the way…"

"L? The world's greatest detective?" This piped up my interest a bit.

Beyond scowled. "Yes, him. I was trained to succeed him. That's the catch to this hell hole," His eyes flashed. "…People have committed suicide while in training. One of my closest companions while staying here killed herself." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe that is what set me off…? It angered me so much seeing my friend killing herself because of training L put her through. If only I had the chance to wrap my hands around his neck and starve him of oxygen until his heart stops beating…" His eyes were quiet dark as he fantasized the murder.

"How kind," I mumbled sarcastically. slightly disturbed by what I had just heard. "I'm related to a psychotic serial killer."

"Psychotic is a strong word," Beyond remarked, but didn't seem openly bothered by the offensive term.

"Yet strangely fitting, don't you think?"

"That is a matter of opinion," Beyond stated. "Now you know all of my secrets, and I'm not too interested in yours. But I would like to ask of a favor."

I raised an eyebrow, suspicious. "A _favor?_"

"Yes," Beyond confirmed, nodding. "If you could just assist me in the murder of L…"

"No!" I interrupted sharply, throwing daggers at my brother with my eyes. "I'm not murdering anyone!"

The raven-haired man pouted. "But sister, he has caused me so much pain."

"And what will revenge do?" I countered. "You're dead now. The only thing murder will do is land me in jail."

"Jail is not too bad. I had my own cell," Beyond informed me as he dug out more of the scarlet jam. At this point I was unsure whether that was jam or something else…

"Your own cell? My god, you must be the luckiest soul in the world!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

He blinked blankly at me, his tongue slipping past his placid lips to lick tentatively at the jam on his finger.

This urged me to continue. "I have _expectations _for my life. They aren't very good, but are certainly better than rotting in a cell waiting for Kira to finish me off. Which is what you did, wasn't it?"

"Kira might actually like you for killing L," Beyond pointed out.

I was actually clutching the comforter in anger at this point. Suggesting me to kill… Just who does he think I am? I'm a blind girl. I would probably end up tripping and falling when I went it to stab. Or strangle. Or poison. Or whatever his sick mind comes up with. "Why the hell would I want _Kira _on my side?"

"He has the power to hold the whole world hostage if needed. Being on his good side could be useful."

"I have faith that the police will catch him before he pulls a stunt like that," I muttered, running my right hand through my damp, raven hair while my other hand still clutched the blankets.

Beyond laughed at this. Not a snicker or a chuckle, but a bone-chilling laugh. "Do you? Really, now? Sister, you have a shinigami following you. Have you not figured out that Kira's method of killing is supernatural? It is nearly _impossible _for him to get caught as long as he covers his tracks."

"Kira has a shinigami?" I asked in disbelief.

"What else don't you know?" Beyond asked. "See, you have no idea what you are talking about. Kill L, hell, kill Kira. They both contributed to my murder."

I shifted uncomfortably. "As much as I hate Kira, I could never succumb to murder? Do you hear me? _Never._"

"So stubborn," he sang nonchalantly with smirk. "It's okay, you will warm to the idea…"

"No, I won't!" I cried in frustration. "That's what you don't get. There's a reason why you're dead and I'm alive, Beyond. _I won't kill anyone._"

Beyond was strangely unresponsive this time. A ghost of a grin was gracing his pale, green-tinged face and his eyes were sparking with amusement.

"What?" I hissed impatiently, my upper body shooting up off the bed as I glared at him. "Was it something I said?"

He wordlessly lifted his hand and pointed to the door, the grin growing. I followed his gaze, which landed at the open door. My stomach did flips as I looked at Roger, standing in my doorway, a shocked expression on his face.

"_Look what you've gotten yourself into this time. I can't wait to see how you did yourself out, Sarah." _Even chuckled from her spot in front of the window, her rotting bones shaking as low cackling rolled out of her mouth.

She thinks this is funny, doesn't she? I shot a glare at her before looking back at Roger. He was still standing there, staring at me. Probably curious to see if I would say anything else to seemingly no one. After a moment of tense silence passed, Roger finally spoke. "…Are you okay, Sight?"

"Nope, totally loopy. I knew you should have left her on the streets," Mello's voice piped up behind him.

"That's rude, Mello," Roger scolded. "She's probably traumatized."

…Traumatized? Great. Just great. I mentally threw daggers at my brother who was trying hard to contain his laughter. "This is an unexpected turn of events. Sight, huh? Is that your alias, sister?"

_I'm ignoring you. _I said in my head as I tried to appear as normal as possible. "No, really, I'm fine."

"It is not uncommon for someone's mind to become so stressed from a traumatizing experience that they start to hear voices or have other psychological problems," A very knowledgeable Near added in, sticking his head in and eyeing me. "She looks a little worried. I would get her help as soon as possible."

"_Help_?" I blurted out, staring in their direction incredulously. "I'm fine, okay? Sometimes I talk to myself when I'm bored. That's not unusual, right?"

"You were calling them by names," Roger said with a stern look. "Do you refer to yourself as Beyond?" He took a sharp intake of a breath and his eyes widened with realization. "This is serious. I need to make a phone call." And with that, he spun around and walked briskly down the hall. I got a few skeptical looks from Mello and Matt as well as a blank and curious one from Near.

I sighed. "Take a picture, it lasts longer."

That seemed to do it because they promptly continued on down the hall in the direction Roger had went.

"_You're really in trouble now!" _Envy cried, sounding more excited than distressed. _"They're going to throw you in the looney house!" _

"The shinigami speaks the truth," Beyond agreed, nodding. "It is a hard thing to cover up. Though there is a slight chance…" He frowned and dug another glob of jam out.

I ignored his other comment and groaned. "Great, like my life wasn't bad enough already."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright, things will start happening in the next chapter. I've got everything sorted out. Review if you like the story so far or have other opinions. (Sorry if Beyond is OOC, I don't write about him often. I picture him somewhat L-like, but a bit more expressive. I could be wrong, but oh well.)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **How I managed to write this fast is beyond me. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>L trudged away from his number one suspect in the Kira case, hands shoved into pale jean pockets. He has just apprehended Misa Amane in suspicion of being the second Kira, and as he said to himself, he's ninety-four percent sure that she is the second Kira. He had plenty of evidence- maybe not enough evidence for a conviction, but it's enough evidence to do what he's about to do…<p>

The raven-haired man made a right turn, veering away from the main building of To-Oh university towards the parking lot where his assistant Watari should be waiting to pick him up. The sooner he can start interrogating Amane, the better. As he neared the parking lot, his phone starting ringing again. Curious, L pulled the silver flip phone out of his pocket with just a finger and a thumb.

The caller ID read 'Roger Ruvie', the caretaker of an orphanage known as Whammy's House. He sighed slightly in irritation and almost didn't answer it. Normally when the man called he wanted L to entertain the children there by telling stories about cases and answering questions. But considering it could also be concerning his possible successors, her gingerly opened it before holding it up to his ear in such a way, you would think the phone had a deadly disease. "Hello?"

"L?" an elderly voice came through the other end.

L grew increasingly irritated. Who else could it be? "Yes, Roger-san. Is something the matter?"

"The successor of yours that Watari cared for before I took over- was his name Beyond?" His voice sounded a bit urgent and worried.

This earned L's interest. Yes, he did have a successor named Beyond, but that was an experiment gone horribly wrong. His successor went off into a killing spree before finally getting caught by Naomi Misora, an FBI agent in America. He recently died in a prison cell, most likely by Kira's hands. But why was Roger calling about him? "Yes, I did have a successor who went by the name Beyond. Is there a reason why you are asking?"

"Just what I thought…" Roger murmured before continuing. "We have a blind girl here that I brought in from the streets and she was calling someone Beyond by name."

L's eyes widened a bit but retained that calm quietness they always seem to have. "Was there anyone else in the room with her?"

"No, she was by herself," he answered. "What do you think this is, L? Do you think she actually saw him?"

_Ghosts… Even the act of seeing ghosts… This possibility is almost childish to even consider. Entities have always been looked at as a joke to scientists everywhere by the mere unlikelinesss to their existence. _He brought a spidery finger up to his lips to stroke them thoughtfully. _Yet… What if this girl truly has a gift of some sort? An ability to see the paranormal? If that's the case, then perhaps she could be of help to the Kira investigation. She won't be told I'm L and will stay just long enough for me to confirm her abilities. If they are false, I will send her back to Whammy's. But if they are true…_

"L?" Roger's voice said a bit hesitantly. "Are you still there?"

"Please send this girl to Japan immediately," L responded, not answering the other man's questions. "And don't let her know she is going to meet L. As far as she knows I am just a paranormal investigator, understood?"

"Japan? But L-"

"I will not answer any further questions," L interrupted, growing annoyed. This is taking up time that he could be spending riding to the hotel, time he could be spending interrogating Amane… "Just do as I ask, Roger-san."

_..._

Roger rubbed his wrinkled temple lightly. "Of course, L. I'll send her first thing in the morning."

L thanked him before promptly hanging up. Roger placed the phone on the receiver. _Poor child… She just lost her parents and now L is probably going to use her as a tool to the Kira investigation… This is my fault. _He pressed his hands against his polished wooden desk and stood up. _I might as well let her know. _

* * *

><p>I leaned back against he mattress, listening to Beyond and Envy carry on a pointless conversation about the difference between humans killing and shinigami killing.<p>

"_Humans kill for their own personal gain," _Envy said. _"Shinigami kill to further their lifespan."_

"Yet, by furthering your lifespan, isn't that your own personal gain?" Beyond pointed out.

Envy considered this for a moment. _"That is true. But killing for us is like drinking, breathing, or eating to humans. If we do not do it, we die." _

"But what if a human is in a life or death situation," he replied, licking off even more jam. How he ate so much of it was beyond me. "Is killing justified then?"

"_The way I see it, there is always a separate option other than killing for a human,"_ Envy replied. _"Killing is just taking the easy way out."_

"Have you ever been in a life or death situation?" Beyond questioned. "Instinct takes over. Your instinct is to protect your body, and if protecting involves murder…"

"_There is always an option other than murder-"_

"Can you guys _give it a rest?_" I interrupted, throwing an arm across my face in an exhausted manner. "Both of you kill for personal gain. Both of you are murderers. Deal with it."

"_Someone's moody," _Envy mused, eyeing her with her four eyes.

"I'm tired. There's a difference," I muttered in response.

"Then you should rest," Beyond said as he retrieved more sugary jam.

"I would if you two could quit talking for a second," I countered, moving my arm to glare at him.

Envy shrugged. _"The rest of the building can't see us; we could talk elsewhere."_

Beyond nodded. "That sounds fine to me. Goodnight, sister."

"_Yeah, night," _Envy echoed.

"Mm," I hummed in response, rolling over.

Envy and Beyond walked through the door into the hallway, leaving me alone in the small bedroom. I rolled back over on my back, sighing a loud sigh in relief. _Finally I'm alone… Envy and Beyond sure are a headache to be around. _I allowed my eyes to flutter close and decided to try and get a bit of sleep. Tomorrow is sure to bring hell if what Beyond told me is true, and I might as well face it in perfect health. I had almost drifted off when I was interrupted.

"Sarah? Sight? Whatever you go by?" Beyond's voice echoed in the back of my head.

I grumbled in frustration, opening my eyes to glare at the entity. "What is it, Beyond?"

"Roger's coming this way. I just thought I would warn you," he replied with an innocent smile.

I scowled and pushed myself up. "You probably want something terrible to happen to me."

"That isn't true," Beyond pouted. "But you really should not talk to me as much. It will only further Roger's suspicions of you being crazy."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the tip."

At the end of my sentence I heard the doorknob shifting and finally turning. I looked in the direction of the noise and seeing Roger in my doorway, confirming Beyond's suspicions.

I sighed. "Look, I'm not crazy, okay? I just need to sleep."

"About that, Sight…" he started, looking as exhausted as me. "I have a close friend of mine in Japan. He has knowledge of the paranormal and wishes to speak with you."

Is Beyond smirking? _What is it this time? _I tried not to pay him any attention as I replied to Roger, "Paranormal? All right… Should I get on a phone or something?"

"Ryuzaki- the person I'm talking about- actually would prefer if you were there in person."

My eyes widened a bit. "But you said this guy is in Japan."

"I have a flight prepared for you first thing in the morning," Roger replied.

"But- I can't speak Japanese!" I protested, shooting up off the bed. "How do you expect me to talk to this guy?"

"He's fluent in English," he promised. "Don't worry, he's an okay person to be around. You'll be staying at a hotel…"

"Wait a second," I interrupted, crossing my arms. "I never agreed to _any _of this. Don't I get an input?"

"If you don't, we'll have to assume that something is troubling you psychologically and check you into a mental institution," Roger said in response.

"Hehn hehn hehn…" Beyond laughed. "Or is it heh heh heh? Or ha ha ha? I can never get that right."

I shot my psychotic brother a confused look before replying to the caretaker, "Great. Just great. Travel across the continent or check into a mental institution. And I still don't get a say in any of this?"

"If it is psychological, you could be a risk to your own health. So no, I'm afraid not."

"Guess I get to take a trip to Japan then. Just what I want to do on my free time," I muttered, rolling over and burying my face into my pillow.

I heard Roger take slow, cautious steps towards my bed before finally placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I tensed at the touch. "Don't worry. If Ryuzaki confirms that you aren't seeing anything paranormal, he'll send you back to England."

"And then I'll get to check into a mental hospital," My voice was muffled as I spoke into the pillow. "Quit trying to make me feel better, it won't work."

Roger sighed and withdrew his hand. "As you wish. Remember, you're leaving for Japan first thing in the morning."

"Whatever," I grumbled, waving my hand in dismissal.

I didn't move until I heard the door click closed. As soon as I heard that noise, I rolled over onto my back and sat up, fixing my eyes on Beyond intensely. "What's so funny? You were laughing at almost everything he said."

"It's been a while since I've seen my dear Elly-chan," Beyond mused. "This should be interesting. If only I could strangle him like I envision."

"Elly-chan?" I repeated with a look of confusion.

"Chan is a Japanese honorific," Beyond explained. "And Elly is just a cute little pet name I came up for my dearest rival."

"Oh, I see…" I mumbled, fiddling with the hem of my pajama shirt. Elly-chan… Elly.. L… Rival… Japan… Somehow it all pieced together, but I realized at that point I must have looked slow. "Wait- Elly-chan as in L? _The _L?"

"I sincerely hope so," Beyond replied, nodding. "I haven't seen him since the days back at Whammy's." He pulled at the bottom of his long-sleeved white shirt, examining it. "It would be nice to know if my mimicry was accurate…"

My eyes snapped up from my fingers. "Wait- are you coming with me?"

Beyond blinked with faux innocence. "I don't see why not."

"You're going to be plotting out his murder the entire time," I groaned, falling back over onto the plush surface. "Which, by the way, I still won't be committing."

"You'll warm up to the idea," Beyond repeated, the corner of his lips twitching into a smirk.

"I already have a shinigami following me around, I don't need a ghost too."

"You don't _need _anything," Beyond agreed. "But there's nothing wrong with a little company, ne?"

"Sure. Live, not rotting, undead company. Meaning not you."

"That is discrimination," Beyond declared. "Possibly racism, if the dead is a race. We are no different from the living."

"I'm not interested in arguing with you," I muttered. "Where's Envy?"

"Chatting with one of the other ghosts crawling around here," Beyond replied.

"There are other ghosts?"

My brother shrugged. "Why not? This place used to be a church before Watari turned it into a orphanage."

"I didn't ask for a history lesson on some orphanage," I pulled the covers over me and rolled over to face the wall, my back to Beyond. "Now be quiet, I'm going to try and sleep."

"Goodnight, sister. I just can't wait for our little vacation. It's our first one together in a while, you know."

"Goodnight, Beyond…" I mumbled, biting back a sarcastic remark.

* * *

><p>"Ohayoo gozaimasu!"<p>

Some sort of Japanese phrase rang in my ears. At first I thought it was merely a dream, but then I felt someone shaking at my shoulder. I groggily blinked my eyes open, coming face to face to my brother. He looked sickeningly cheerful. "Konichiwa, imouto!"

"What's with all the Japanese?" I groaned, pushing the comforter off of my body.

"Just preparing you for today," Beyond replied. " 'Ohyoo gozaimasu' means 'Good morning', 'Konichiwa' means 'Hello', and 'imouto' means 'little sister'."

"Thanks for the language lesson," I said, my tone dripping in sarcasm. "This Ryuzaki guy is said to be fluent in English anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"But it's never too late for knowledge."

"Useless knowledge," I countered before arching my back in a large stretch, yawning. "…I have no plans on spending a long period of time in Japan."

"So you want to be put in a mental institution?"

I rolled off the bed and rubbed my eyes. I tripped over something on the floor and cursed under my breath as I made my way to the door. "Of course not. But what would L do with someone who can see ghosts? He probably just wants to study me for a day or so."

My brother snickered. "Oh, you'd be surprised."

I yanked the door open, coming face to face with Envy chatting with an older looking teenager. She was a ghost, I noted, and had long, deep blue hair pulled back in a navy bow. She wore a ruffly dress that was in many shades of blues and whites. She also wore white stockings and a white cross choker. The choker had white rope hanging off of it, as if the choker was a noose to a suicide victim. Her eyes were a pale blue.

Envy blinked over at me. _"Ah, good morning Sarah. This is Anastasia, the first child taken here to create a successor to L." _

I noticed the hallways were eerily quiet, meaning the rest of the children must be rested. I cleared my voice before lowering it to a whisper. "You're A?"

Suddenly the noose-like choker is a lot more evil than before…

Anastasia nodded. "I am. Beyond must have told you about me." Her voice was surprisingly soft and innocent sounding, almost sending a pang of sadness through me. To kill yourself at such a young age… No wonder Beyond was so upset.

I nodded, feeling a bit uncomfortable. You would feel uncomfortable if you were talking to some chick who killed herself too, wouldn't you? "Yeah, he mentioned you once…"

"And you are his sister, right?" Anastasia interrupted, giving me a quick up and down glance.

I blinked, stunned. "…Yeah. But you don't have shinigami vision, so how did you know?"

"She was not chosen as an heir to the L name for no reason," Beyond said behind me, walking through the wall to stand beside me. "Her deduction skills are outstanding."

"As were yours," Anastasia replied simply. "You shouldn't have thrown it all away just for me. You could have been a fantastic L."

"You could have been a better one," Beyond retaliated. I noticed hatred glimmering in his eyes- renewed hatred for L most likely. Great. I'm going to get to listen to stabbing, strangulation, burning, poisoning, and torturing fantasies during my twelve-hour flight to Japan. "…Besides. With my eyes it was an inevitable fate. I can see death- it's almost as if the world planned for me to control it."

"This is getting to deep for me," I muttered. "Come on, Beyond and Envy. Roger wanted us gone before Mello and Near were awake. Well, _me _not _us_… But you know what I mean."

"Ah, M and N," Anastasia said. "They are quite adorable, but they are sharp."

"They're a pain in the ass…" I grumbled. "That Mello figured out I wasn't completely blind already."

"_That was mostly your fault," _Envy pointed out.

I waved my hand in dismissal. "Well, whatever! Come on, we have to go to Roger. Anyone who's staying here, stay here.

"_I have to go. Shinigami have to follow whoever owns their eyes or notebook until they die."_

"I want to go. Formulating new plots about Elly-chan's death is a great exercise to my dead mind."

"I'll pass," A chuckled. "Have a safe trip, though"

"Thank you so much for being the sane one," I muttered before wrenching Envy's and Beyond's wrists and pulling them forward. "Come on, we don't have all morning."

* * *

><p>I think the most irritating part of traveling and staying at Japan was the flight itself. To even summarize the amount of torture to my mind that went on during this time period would take a lot of paper, so let's just summarize the hours individually, shall we?<p>

**Hour One:**

"Thank you for boarding London airlines. Please fasten your seatbelts and stay seated until we are at-level with the sky…"

"I am quite bored already," Beyond declared from the seat beside me.

Envy nodded in agreement. She was perched on top of the seats in front of us, but since she was invisible, the people in said seats didn't seem to mind.

"Find something to do," I grumbled low enough for them to hear. "Just don't bother me."

**Hour Two: **

"We have reached the maximum height of 7,869 feet. You are now free to move around the cabin."

Beyond craned his neck over my shoulder, looking at the people crawling around at the ground below. "They look like ants," he mused. "So easy to crush, kill… I think L should be an ant. I would spray him with pesticide- not enough to kill, but enough to paralyze his body. Then I would slowly saw off his arms and legs before proceeding to rearrange his face…"

"Shut up, sicko."

**Hour Three: **

"_Sarah, I think you should order a sandwich off the menu for me." _

"But wouldn't it appear as if the sandwich is floating in mid-air?"

"_Yes."_

"…Then no."

**Hour Four: **

Beyond took pleasure in picking up someone's glasses and lifting them far above his face before dropping them back on his chest. The man screamed in response which developed into a fit of hysterics. He congratulated himself on a job well done.

**Hour Five: **

I am unaware of what happened during this time period because I was sleeping, but I think Beyond was muttering something about murder at some point. Does he ever give it a rest?

**Hour Six:**

It was Envy's turn to screw things up. Apparently she thought the man a few rows up was snoring too loudly, so she pulled out her death note and scribbled his name into it. Forty seconds later said man awoke from his dream and did the chicken dance before yanking the airplane door open and jumping to his death. His wife and kids wasn't as amused by this as Beyond and Envy were.

**Hour Seven:**

Envy, sick of hearing the man's wife and child crying, also made them commit suicide. Beyond cracked up like it was the coolest thing since sliced bread while the rest of the plane went into a small fit of hysterics. I scolded both of them as if they were misbehaving puppies.

**Hour Eight: **

"They're coming to take me away, ha-ha, they're coming to take me away ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-ha, to the funny farm! Where life is beautiful all the time! And I can't wait to see those nice young men in their clean white coats…"

"…Beyond, _shut up._"

**Hour Nine:**

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer!"

Envy jumped into the song. _"Take one down, pass it around…"_

"Sarah took it and drank it down!" I ended, earning a surprised look from both of them.

"I did not know my adolescent sister was an alcoholic."

"You both are turning me into one."

They both paused for a moment before Beyond opened his mouth to start the next line.

"-Don't even think about it."

Beyond shut his mouth sadly.

**Hour Ten: **

Envy drew amusing doodles in the death note before writing overly detailed causes of deaths, saving the name slot for a special occasion.

**Hour Eleven:**

"And then the serial killer dragged the razor-sharp knife across the exposed flesh, easily cutting past the layers of skin. Scarlet blood began to ooze out of the deep wound, the killer delighting in the pained cries from his victim-"

"Again, shut _up, _sicko. We have an hour left."

**Hour Twelve:**

"We have landed safely. Welcome to Tokyo." I thanked God for that voice, and even appreciated hearing it again in Japanese, "Wareware wa buji ni chakuriku shimashita. Tokyo e yokoso."

Beyond sat up quickly. "Next stop, Elly-chan."

"Patience, psycho. We have to go through weapons check again and we have to find this Watari guy."

He pouted. "You always have to be the bearer of bad news, don't you sister?"

* * *

><p>I pushed my way through the crowds of Japanese-speaking natives, earning an insult from a couple of them in their respective language. Beyond was quick to tell me what I had been called, and it wasn't exactly friendly. How he was fluent in Japanese when he has never set foot in said country was beyond me.<p>

I found Watari easily. He was parked right in front of the airport, standing next to what I assumed a vehicle. He was dressed in formal attire and looked just as elderly as Roger. He made some small talk on the way, but apparently since there's a chance that I'm a child of the paranormal, talking to me is like talking to a serial killer. Believe me, I know what that's like.

We soon arrived at a five-star hotel in Tokyo, which is where I assumed L must be staying.

"My dear L can afford to live here? My my, isn't he successful," Beyond chuckled sarcastically as we rode up the elevator, making me assume this hotel must be of high class like Watari informed me.

We were led down a long hallway, presumably the floor in which L's room is. My theory was answered as Watari stopped abruptly at a door, looked both ways, before pushing the door open and quickly pulling me inside. Envy and Beyond immediately pushed through the wall after me.

Watari bowed towards mess of black hair that poked up behind a chair. The hair was tinged in blue, meaning this being was human- and alive. The hair was eerily similar to Beyond's, so similar it made me to a double take to make sure Beyond was still standing next to me. "Ryuzaki, I brought the girl from Whammy's as you requested."

"Thank you, Watari-san," the man replied in surprisingly low, almost emotionless voice. He looked over his shoulder at me, his eyes mirroring Beyond's exactly. Was this L? "Sarah-chan? Or Sight-chan, I presume?"

Not familiar with Japanese honorifics, I simply nodded and accepted whatever it meant.

His eyes narrowed a little. "Thank you for coming. I don't mean to rush you in any way, but can we please skip introductions for later? I have something I want you to look at for me. Tell me if anything is abnormal to you."

"But Ryuzaki- isn't she blind?" a high-pitched male voice spoke, his voice heavily accented in Japanese. I was glad they were at least taking the time to speak my native language- I definitely wasn't going to take the time to learn theirs.

"Matsuda-san, please be quiet," this Ryuzaki answered, keeping his eyes on me as I walked in further. "Also, if you have any electronic devices, please leave them on the table. It is directly to your left."

"I don't have any," I replied, approaching the table chair where the man was perched at.

Beyond was laughing at this point, walking ahead of me to stand in front of Ryuzaki. "Hey, Elly-chan! Miss me?" Of course, he didn't answer considering he couldn't hear my psychotic brother. "What is the matter? Can you not hear me? That is too bad."

"Sight-chan, can you examine the screen? It is directly in front of you."

I nodded simply. To my surprise, there was a TV screen with blue-tinged being on it. It was female and was strapped down heavily, as if the slightest movement could mean disaster.

"_That's what they plan on doing to you," Envy cackled. _

I shot the rotting creature a quick glare before returning my eyes to the screen. Suddenly, a creature entered through the ceiling. I gasped, earning a surprised look from everyone in the room and a chorus of, "What is it? What did you see?"

What I saw was an all white creature tinged in purple- a shinigami.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading. I'm going to put a bit of humor into this, maybe even a hint of crack (-cough- the airplane part -cough-), but I do have a main plot to this, so it isn't completely random. So yeah, if you are enjoying it so far, please leave a review.

Also, I _know _A's real name isn't Anastasia. I just gave her something random because her/his real name was never confirmed, not to mention their gender wasn't either. If you have proof that A is male, then I will change the description. But from what I read, the gender is unconfirmed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **My muse for this story disappeared for a bit, but I found it recently. I apologize for this chapter. I'm not really happy with my writing quality lately, so this probably stands out compared to the others. But hey, I had to release something. I might fix it up later...

Any who, here is the fifth chapter of Sight.

* * *

><p>"Kira-sama," Beyond commented as he observed the shinigami on the screen. "Who would've known that she was a woman." He brought a finger to his mouth. "But if that's Kira, then why did Elly call you here, sister?"<p>

_Like I know! _I retorted in my mind and shot him an annoyed glance. Envy only chuckled slightly from her spot behind me, as if she knew something I didn't. What could possibly be so funny about any of this? And more importantly, how in the world did Kira kill my parents if she was strapped up here? It just didn't add up.

"Sarah-chan?" L said behind me, his tone low and curious. "Is something wrong?"

I tilted my head to look behind me. L had his arms crossed over each other so that they rested on his knees with his head sitting on top. His messy black hair covered up his eyes slightly, but I could still see, even _feel _his intense, black orbs burning into me. Can't say I blame him- this _is _Kira after all. But he could turn the creepiness factor down a bit.

"Watch what you say," Beyond chimed in. The corners of his mouth were tugged into a small smirk. "This _is _Kira we're dealing with here."

I rolled my eyes. _Not helping! _But… he is right. Kira plays an important role in the world right now. Being known as the person that arrested him, or more accurately _her, _would be very overwhelming. I don't want to have to carry something like that. "Ah…yes," I turned around. "Why exactly is a girl tied up on the TV screen?"

L raised an interested eyebrow. "You can see her? From my understanding, you were blind."

Envy laughed. _"Again with that mistake, Sarah? How could you mess up again?" _

I suppressed a nervous laugh. "Right… Is that what Roger told you?" I pointed to my right eye. "Blind in this one," I moved the finger to my left eye. "Partially blind in this one. I can at least make out a girl strapped down, which is very odd. Why would a paranormal investigator need to strap a girl down?"

L's eyes visibly narrowed challengingly. He didn't believe a word I was saying, I could tell. "Are you sure you don't see anything else? Roger told me you were conversing with someone that was not there last night, or were you merely hallucinating?"

That's what came out of his mouth, but his eyes said, "_Tell me what you really see._"

"Careful, Sarah. You're ticking the world's greatest detective off," Beyond laughed beside me. He was watching the screen closely, his purple-tinged eyes capturing everything. I swear, if he and L stood side by side I would think that they were clones.

I wore a confident smirk on my face as I pointed a finger at the screen. Beyond may not know it, but I knew exactly what I was doing. "I _might _see a shinigami on that screen. Or I might not. You have no way of proving that though, do you?"

Beyond erupted in laughter. "Hehn, hehn, hehn! Nice one, sister."

The detective's eyes flashed with irritation, but his voice stayed surprisingly even. "Sarah-chan, I assure you that explaining what you really see would be advised right now. If I were to believe that you were hallucinating earlier, then you would have to be sent to a psychological hospital as that is a sign of schizophrenia."

I shrugged innocently. "I can't describe something that I might not see. Or maybe I do see," I purposely changed the subject. "Do you have any snacks around here…?"

The young man who spoke earlier blinked in confusion. "Snacks? Ryuzaki, is this some sort of joke?"

L's gaze was no longer focused on me primarily and instead seemed to only see passed me, staring solely at the woman who was strapped down on the screen. His finger ran over his bottom lip as he murmured something that only I was close enough to hear, ignoring Matsuda completely. "Shinigami… Am I supposed to believe that such a thing exists…?"

Envy chuckled at the irony- there were two shinigami in this very building and he didn't even know it.

"K-Kill me…" a weak, feminine voice came from the TV.

L's head rose from his arms at the sound of her voice. His eyes were filled with confusion. "She hasn't said a word this whole time… Why is she talking now?"

I followed his gaze to the screen. The white shinigami was standing beside her with an incredulous look on its face. To him, this woman was talking to herself. But to me, she was conversing with her shinigami.

Her head shifted a bit under the restraints. "Kill me… Hurry up and kill me…"

"You said she hasn't had water in three days, right?" another man to the left of me spoke.

I felt Matsuda walk up beside me to get a closer look. "She's only twenty years old. It must be her breaking point."

"Gee, _Ryuzaki,_" I said sarcastically, giving him a nudge with my elbow. "Three days without water. That could be classified as torture, yes?"

"Sarah-chan, we have no time for your commentary," was all L had to say in reply before pressing a button down on his laptop. "Misa Amane, can you hear me?"

"Yes…" Misa mumbled in reply. "Please, kill me now…"

L shifted in his seat, as if he was uncomfortable. He looked up to me, then back to the screen. After a moment, he spoke. "Sarah-chan, is there anything else you would like to tell me? Is there really the possibility that a shinigami is there with her?"

"I already told you that there might be," I replied easily. "If you don't trust me, that's your problem."

He held my gaze for another moment or so, waiting to see if I would actually say something important. I stared back unwaveringly. _Not yet, L. Maybe eventually, but not yet. _He broke the stare with an inaudible sigh and turned back to the laptop. I tilted my head back towards the TV.

This 'Misa' shifted under her restraints again before saying a bit more urgently, "Kill me! I can't take it anymore, please, kill me!"

"_Misa… do you mean…?" _the shinigami spoke and took a step towards her. It looked very concerned for her wellbeing- if only Envy was that kind.

She nodded, her expression softening a bit. "Yes, kill me now…"

L glided a finger across his bottom lip again. "If what Sarah-chan is telling us is true, then she could be talking to a shinigami…" He pressed the button down on the laptop again. "Misa Amane, are you talking to a shinigami?"

Misa tilted her head towards the camera. "What? I don't know what that is!" Her head fell back down, her voice coming out to barely a murmur. "Please, kill me…"

The shinigami blinked in shock. _"You want me to kill you?"_

"Yes, kill me…" Misa pleaded again.

The shinigami looked too shocked to speak, only staring at the restrained woman as she shouted more pleas.

Beyond looked from L to the TV then back to L and threw his head back in laughter. "Heh..! This is just too good. He is so confused that he doesn't know what to do."

I fell backwards into a plush armchair beside L, raven locks flying into my face. I tried to blow them away, but only succeeded in getting them to fall back in a messier fashion. Raising a hand to brush them away, I continued to watch Misa. "Y'know Ryuu, if it's really that much of a trouble to give her water to you, I could do it. I mean, she's asking you to _kill _her. That's a little extreme, don't you think?"

His eyes flashed in annoyance at the nickname, but he answered her anyway. "I'm afraid that that would be dangerous to your health, so I can't allow you to do that," L pressed the button down again. "Does this mean that in the face of overwhelming evidence, you admit that you are guilty of the crime you committed?"

Misa thrashed under the restraints. "No! I don't know anything about that either!" She calmed down again, but her chin was still raised as she spoke. "Please, you can do it immediately, right? Kill me!"

"_If I have to kill you, then I'll kill Light Yagami too,_" the white shinigami said firmly. "_This is all his_-"

"No!" Misa shrieked again, interrupting it in mid-sentence. Her voice softened again. "No…Kill me…"

"Light Yagami? Who oh who is he?" Beyond sang with a creepy smile. I know this is all fun and games to him since he's dead and all, but he could seriously learn to keep quiet… His formerly creepy act is becoming more annoying to me.

"I was supposed to die that day anyway…" Misa went on. "Just kill me…"

"Must be talking about when her parents were killed by burglars," the man who spoke of her not having water said.

Matsuda scratched the back of his head. "I feel sorry for her…"

L was seeing something completely different than what they were seeing. I could see it in his eyes as he continued to watch her. What they saw was a depressed, psychologically drained woman who wished to die. But what he saw was a woman pleading to a god of death to be killed so she wouldn't be forced to talk.

He probably wished he had my sight. It would be useful around now. Was her words driven by psychological torture? Or was she conversing with a shinigami? He probably expected me to tell him a lot more than I have been.

That would be way too easy.

The shinigami's voice shook me from my thoughts. I eyed her curiously.

"_Now that I think about it…" _the shinigami spoke again, sadness reflecting in her gold eyes. "_Humans possessed by a shinigami will always meet misfortune. Misa, I'm sorry…_"

I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head backwards only so that I could make eye contact with my own shinigami. _Oh? Is that so, Envy? You didn't tell me that. _

Envy blinked and simply shrugged. "_Hey, I don't know everything about the death note. Just the basic stuff." _

I narrowed my eyes. _Sure. _I turned back towards the TV at the sound of Misa talking again.

"I don't care!" It seemed that the words of the shinigami did little to ease her mind as she squirmed against the restraints, crying desperately. "Just kill me already! Or I'll-"

"Watari, make sure she doesn't bite her tongue off," L said calmly and took a small sip of his tea he had next to the laptop.

In a blink, an elderly man was wrapping a gag around the blonde's face, ridding her of being able to speak. The shinigami watched him with pure hatred. I honestly thought she would whip out her death note and kill him right there. It seemed that this shinigami was able to restrain herself and instead sat there, probably trying to think of something else to say.

I crossed my legs casually and leaned back. "Restraints? Blindfolds? Gags? Looking at you I wouldn't think you were that type," I leaned forward dramatically. "Want to know a secret?"

L sighed, audibly this time and probably out of annoyance. "What is it, Sarah-chan?"

"I don't think you're a paranormal investigator," I half whispered, just to annoy him. "But because I see shinigami and stuff like that, you need me for something. Am I right?"

L cast a sideways glance towards me. "If you want to learn a secret from me, I'm afraid you'll have to offer information in exchange." He leaned forward towards me like I had done. "Can you truly see shinigami? And if so, will you aid us in our investigation?"

"Look at that, sister. He's inviting you to join the task force," Beyond laughed in amusement. "This is how you accomplish things. You gain their trust, and then when they least suspect you, you go in for the kill. Very impressive, sister. You learn quickly."

_Shut it, Beyond. You know you have it all wrong. _I acted like I never heard my brother's… encouragement and instead went ahead with L's little proposition. "I can see shinigami," I confirmed with a small smirk.

L raised an eyebrow. "And will you will help us in this investigation?"

I shrugged and pulled back, falling back comfortably into the plush armchair. "I guess that depends on who I'm going to be dealing with."

L's gaze stayed blank. Those obsidian eyes were deep, never ending tunnels with little emotion coming through. So far all I've seen in those eyes are irritation, anger, and impatience. But with the way he talks- so calmly and monotonously- you would think that he was discussing merely the weather. Certainly I've never met anyone like this. L was truly a character.

But we weren't discussing the weather. This was Kira, whether L knew I knew it or not.

Then L goes and shocks me. "Kira. That's who we are dealing with," L said seriously, completely frozen, eyes not blinking at all. "The existence of shinigami have been brought up twice when it regards Kira. If you understand how important Kira is and how important their capture is, then will you please offer your sight to this investigation?"

"Kira, eh?" I answered nonchalantly. "He killed my parents." I brushed hair out of my eyes. "They deserved it though, dirty criminals… Not that you care."

"If your parents were murdered by Kira, the you must see how important his arrest is. His work is murder, not matter how you look at it," L finally blinked before continuing. "I can't promise you your safety by working with us, but I do promise that we will help ensure it. Working with Kira is a dangerous game… You've already figured that out by the loss of your parents."

"Look, I'm not taking sides, okay?" I interrupted L with a sigh. "This is L and Kira's fight. I'm not stepping in the middle of it."

L brought his thumb up to his pale lips to nip at the abused nail tentatively. He looked up at me almost innocently. "So you won't be assisting us?"

"I told you that there's a shinigami here. Isn't that enough assistance?" I folded my arms over my chest and tilted my head so that I could see L better. His eyes were blank. Wide, huge, black eyes. Ever-seeing it felt like. What happened to the intense nature they had before? Was it something I said?

"There are two Kiras that we are aware of. So far you have confirmed the existence of one shinigami, and that is with Misa Amane, I presume?" He pointed at the screen with a spidery finger, his gaze flicking in its direction before coming back to me. "I would like to confirm the existence of another shinigami with my prime suspect."

I raised an eyebrow at him in a bored manner. "So Misa isn't your prime suspect?"

"No, she is the second Kira. I already have enough evidence for her; a shinigami just adds on to it," L reached over to pick up a glass teapot, pouring some of the tan liquid into his porcelain glass before setting the pot back down on the silver tray it was sitting on. He scooped up a huge handful of sugar cubes and starting dropping sugar cubs into the cup one at a time. "Would you mind waiting around for my main suspect to pay us a visit?"

I arched my back in a stretch and stood up from the armchair. "No thanks. Kira isn't exactly the friendly type. And I enjoy not dying."

L kept his gaze on the sugar cubes still falling into the cup. "That's a shame. However, I think it would be fair to inform you that you don't have a choice in the matter."

I blinked angrily and put my hands on my hips in a defiant fashion. "What do you mean 'I don't have a choice'? I can leave if I want."

"You are clearly a minor, and your parents have recently passed away. You cannot live without a legal guardian, which is what you were planning to do, isn't that right?" His pupils flicked up at me before returning to the cubes.

My eyes widened. How did he know I was planning on living on my own? _Stupid detective, analyzing everything… _I gulped down my frustration. "Well, I can just go back to Whammy's then."

"I'm afraid you can't do that either," L replied simply. The sugar cubes have stacked well out of the tea now and stood in a pile. L stared at it for a brief moment before raising the glass to his lips.

I tried not to sound angry. Really, he has some nerve… "And why not?"

L lowered the cup back to the table. "Yagami-san, Watari gave you a folder, am I correct?"

An older looking individual to the left me nodded. "Yes, Ryuzaki."

He waved a spidery hand towards me. "Let Sarah-chan see it."

I was about to point out that I was blind again but when I took the folder into my hands, I met a pleasant surprise. I could see it, even though it's not alive. I looked upward at Envy expectantly.

She blinked blankly. "_Oh yeah. If you're holding something, you can see it. As long as it's connected to you in some way, you can see it. That's why people don't appear naked to you when you look at them."_

I shrugged. Makes sense. I slowly opened the folder, eyeing a collection of papers. I remembered an important detail at that moment. _Shit, I can't read… _I cursed in my mind. Being blind _really _has its downfalls. I'm as educated as an infant when it comes to reading.

After a moment, I felt Beyond approach me from behind and look over my shoulder. "Need help?"

I glanced at him crossly and gestured towards the paper with my eyes.

Beyond followed, reading the letters in front of him. His head was thrown back in laughter after just a few words. "Hehn, hehn! Sister, this is just brilliant. These are adoption papers- L adopted you from Whammy's House."

I froze. Adopted? He _adopted _me? What is going through his head? Is this how L operates? Adopting children and holding them captive? Honestly, you would think someone of his stature would pay attention more to someone's feelings. Obviously I expected more of him. I could feel the anger and frustration boiling inside of me... who _does _this kind of thing?

My left eye twitched as I slowly looked up from the papers. "What the _hell?_"

L raised an unimpressed eyebrow at my profanity. "Problem?"

I clutched the papers in a fist and marched over to him. I bent over in front of the coffee table he was sitting in front of, waving the papers in front of his face. "You _adopted_ me?" I burst out and put the papers as close to L's face as I could. "On what grounds?"

L swatted the papers away. "Yes. I adopted you on the grounds that we need you in the investigation, and I knew you wouldn't stay willingly."

"B-But!" I said in an exasperated manner. How is he so calm about this? "I don't even know who you are! You definitely aren't a paranormal investigator." _Just in case Beyond is screwing with me… _

L narrowed his eyes at me. "My name is Ryuzaki, and I am working to capture Kira. That is all you need to know," L gestured to the man who handed me the folder. "If you would be more comfortable staying with Yagami-san, then perhaps that could be arranged. He has a daughter and a son around your age," He tapped his chin and looked up in faux concentration. "Actually, that would be most preferred for tonight. We need to get a bed in here for you, as there aren't any for the moment."

I crossed my arms. "Do I get a say in this at all?"

L took another sip of tea. He held it in such an odd fashion, you would think the glass was alive and would bite him at any moment. It just made me more annoyed with him. "I believe I just explained that you do not, correct?"

"Hmm!" I grunted immaturely and turned away from L. At this moment, I discovered the shinigami on the screen had vanished. Where had it run off to…? I pondered it for a brief moment before remembering that was the least of my worries.

"Sister, don't you think you are overreacting?" Beyond mused. He was now perched on the other armchair to the right of L, mimicking L's stance. "This is quite the opportunity."

_Ignoring… _I turned back towards L reluctantly at the sound of his voice.

"As soon as the investigation is over you will be free to leave. Until then, you are a part of this investigation…" his voice drifted as he popped one of the sugar cubes in his mouth. "I assure you that as long as you are here, you will not die. I simply won't allow it."

"I guess I have no choice," I said with a sigh, running a hand through my thick, raven locks. "But like I said before, this is L and Kira's fight. Just because I'm legally your…daughter now…" It was much harder to say than it looked, trust me… "…doesn't mean anything."

"I believe you," L replied and looked down at the laptop dismissively. "It is getting late. Yagami-san, do you have another English speaker in your household?"

"Light is fluent in it," he said proudly. "Sachiko knows a few phrases, but Sayu…" He shook his head.

"I see. May you please escort Sarah-chan to your household? Since Light-kun is fluent in English, she would probably be most comfortable around him…" L trailed off, his gaze flicking down to his laptop once more, a thumb pushed between his teeth to nip at.

The man opened his mouth like he was about to say something else, but L shot him a warning glance. He promptly closed it. He then cleared his throat awkwardly and straightened his tie. "Well then, Sarah. Let's leave now, since I still have to get back here for work."

I nodded slowly and walked after him, throwing one last confused look at L. Why didn't he let Yagami talk a moment ago? I don't know why, but I really just couldn't shake the feeling that he's testing me for something…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the ending. I couldn't figure out a better way to wrap it up. (As I said earlier, my writing quality hasn't been its best.) Review, please. I enjoy reading your feedback.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **It is officially time for Sarah to mess with Light. You can only imagine how great this will go. Well, enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Raito!" Soichiro called as he entered his household.<p>

I followed behind warily, glancing around. I didn't see any souls, just simply blackness besides the chief of police in front of me. A young voice piped up excitedly somewhere in the house, saying something in Japanese before rushing into the front entrance and hugging Soichiro. I realized this must be his daughter he was talking about, Sayu. She didn't know any English, so I didn't try to say anything to her.

Her father told her something in their native language before gesturing to me. The teenage brunette peeked around him to catch a glimpse at me. She smiled brightly. "Ah… Hallo?"

It was a heavily accented greeting, but I understood. I smiled a small smile to be polite and returned the greeting. The fact that I understood her seemed to make her happy because her face lit up. She then turned towards the stairs. "Raaaaito! Wareware wa gesuto o motte iru!"

Beyond appeared beside me. "That roughly translates to, 'Light! We have a guest!"

That demon is actually useful for something. If he wasn't here, then I would be in the dark when it came to what people were saying half the time.

"Otosan, anata wa hayaku kae~tsu ne?" a young man spoke as he came from upstairs. (Which Beyond translated to, "Dad, you're home early?")

This must be Light. He was quite handsome, I noticed right off the bat. He had caramel brown hair that was styled and cut neatly so that it framed his face. His eyes were a light colored as well, almost honey, and seemed just as sweet. He wore a dashing uniform that I assumed must be for school. It consisted of a formal, beige jacket, a white button-down shirt, a pair of brown dress paints, and a bright red tie. Overall, he looked very impressive.

He stood in front of his father, smiling a handsome smile. He cast me a small glance, only to see what I look like before returning his gaze to his father, exchanging more words in Japanese.

Envy rose up from the floor and looked up above Light's head. She looked up at me. _"Uh…Sarah?" _

I looked down at her in question. _What could possibly be so important right now?_

The shinigami rose a bony finger up towards Light. "_I remember..._ _Light Yagami- he's-"_

Soichiro interrupted her mid-sentence. "Light, this is Sarah. She speaks English, so she's going to be staying with you for the night."

Light raised an eyebrow and looked back at me again, this time actually interested. "Really? Well, welcome to our home."

"_Sarah!" _Envy hissed, trying to regain my attention. "_This is serious!_"

I glanced back down at her before something caught my eye. Light had extended a hand towards me and smiled. He seemed sincerely happy to meet me, but somewhere in those honey eyes I detected something else. Suspicion? Irritation? Eh, maybe he's just stressed out. Soichiro did say that he had just started college and was at the top of his class, so he must be very busy studying to keep his image.

I accepted his hand politely, and we shared a firm handshake. He withdrew his hand and folded his arms to his chest, returning his gaze to his father.

"_Kira!" _Envy went on without my attention. "_Sarah, I think he's-"_

"So Dad, why is she staying with us?" Light interrupted the shinigami this time.

Soichiro blinked anxiously before looking down at his watch he wore on his wrist. "I wish I could explain it Light, but I have to get back to Ryuzaki and the others…" He turned towards and door and opened it, looking back sternly over his shoulder. "Make her feel at home, okay son?"

"Wait-dad!"

Before Light could get another word out, the door was slammed in his face. He sighed under his breath in anger, and I watched as he regained his composure. After a moment, he turned back to me and smiled again, though his eyes were still narrowed with irritation. He gestured towards the stairs. "Well, I might as well show you my room, since you are staying here tonight."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, sure."

Light led me up the wooden stairs and into his bedroom. On the way I explained my predicament with my eyesight, and he seemed very calm and understanding. I really think he was the first person who didn't pity me for it.

"Well, we all have our strengths and weaknesses," Light had said to me. "You know, from being blind, one of your senses is heightened to make up for it."

I had nodded. "Yeah, I've heard of that. I've got pretty good hearing."

Light had then went on into how that's a pretty common trait with the blind, and even went into the physical reasons for why the blind are like that. He ended up catching himself rambling and let out a lighthearted laugh and apologized for getting carried away. I'm not going to lie when I say he's not too bad to be around. He might have talked a lot and analyzed things way too much, but at least it didn't feel like L breathing down my neck. I might actually enjoy hanging around him.

That was before I entered his bedroom.

"Well, here we are," Light announced, twisting his doorknob open carefully before moving to let me through.

I walked past him slowly, worried that I would stumble over something. Most teenagers didn't exactly keep their room spotless, so I was worried I might step into or onto something that I wouldn't want to. However, much like his appearance, it felt perfect- not a single item on the floor. Everything about him was perfect so far. I could almost say too perfect.

"Sarah, wait in my room while I go tell my mother you're staying here," Light told me as he pulled the door closed again.

"_Finally!_" Envy exclaimed, exasperated. The shinigami has been antsy ever since she saw Light. What could be so important that she had to try to interrupt my conversations every five seconds? "_Sarah. Light Yagami is-"_

"_Eh? So Light has another girlfriend?" _A new voice interrupted my shinigami for the third time.

I whipped my head its direction, coming face to face with a purple-tinged soul. _Another shinigami? _This one was dressed in tight, black clothes and had spiked, blue hair. He wore a single earring in his right ear, which hung down near his chin. His eyes, like Envy's, were a piercing gold. His pupils were bright red and seemed to bore into you. But his most noticeable feature was his wide, toothy clown smile that would probably cause children to cry.

"Who are you?" I asked after finding the right words. Really, his appearance was quite frightening.

"_I could ask you the same question," _the shinigami replied. "_But what would be more interesting is learning how you can see me." _

"_See, Sarah? I was trying to tell you," _Envy said, annoyed. "_He- Light Yagami must be Kira!" _

I crooked my head to try and catch a glimspe of my brother, but I found he wasn't around. It's not like him to run off. Well, I think it's not like him to run off. I've only known him for three days now. But still, it is quite odd. Sounds like a problem to ask my shinigami about. "Envy, where's Beyond?"

"_Eh? Oh yeah, he went back check up on L," _Envy replied before changing the subject. "_Why are you not surprised? Kira killed your foster parents and your brother_."

"_Uh, I'm still here,_" the other shinigami added in as he waved a gangly, bendy black arm at us.

I switched my gaze from the other shinigami before going back to mine, trying to figure out who to answer first. It didn't take too long. Kira's shinigami sounded far more interesting to talk to than mine did.

"I'm Sarah. I have eyes that can see souls," I answered with confidence.

"_Huh? I've never heard of anything like that," _he deadpanned. "_Anyway, I'm Ryuk. Nice to meet you."_

"Ryuk, huh?" I mused before taking a seat on the floor.

Ryuk's form loomed over me and sent a shiver up my spine. Envy was about the size of an average male, but Ryuk towers above them both, standing at least around eight foot. He was quite intimidating.

But his voice wasn't that of a threatening nature, and actually sounded quite friendly and nonchalant. It had that rough undertone that Envy's had, but it wasn't too creepy. At this point, after seeing three shinigami and a ghost or two, it was almost normal.

"_Does Light know you can see me?_" Ryuk questioned and interrupted my thoughts.

I blinked. "No, not yet…" _If he's Kira… _I grinned and looked back up at Ryuk. "So, is Light Kira or not?"

"_Huh?_" Ryuk had picked up an apple from a nearby basket, holding it only by the stem. It was eerily familiar to how L holds things, I noted as I watched him lower the fruit to his mouth before stopping abruptly at the sound of my voice. "_Oh. Sorry, I'm not allowed to tell you that. You'll have to ask him… Hyuk…" _

He chuckled softly at the end of his sentence before finally lowering the ripe, red fruit to his mouth and digging in. I watched him chomp into it as if he was starving, but Envy had told me that shinigami don't need to eat, so he couldn't have been. Juice sprayed as he tore into it and it ran down his mouth and dripped from his chin.

I grimaced at the sight, covering my eyes with my hands. "Learn some manners. That's disgusting."

Ryuk crooked his head in an unnatural way to look at me before picking up another apple. "_Want one?_"

I stared at him for a good five seconds before shaking my head in rejection. "…No thanks…"

He shrugged. "_Suit yourself." _He then proceeded to devour that apple as well, which I looked away from this time.

Light came back in not long after, wearing the same warm smile as before. I noticed that he looked past me at Ryuk before making eye contact with me, pretty much confirming Envy's theory. "My mom says it's fine. We have some leftover dinner if you're hungry," He closed the door behind him. "So, tell me about yourself…"

I zoned off as my mind searched for things to do. I knew that this man was indeed Kira, but would it be smart to say, "Hey, Kira! I know you're Kira!"? I doubt he would do anything, and if he did, then L would surely catch on. And if he didn't, then he definitely doesn't deserve the title 'world's greatest detective'. _Wait… L. That's it. Beyond can see L's name… _My brain hatched an idea.

"Let's get down to business," I interrupted Light's rambling with a small, confident smirk. "I know your Kira."

His smile faltered a bit and his eyes flashed dangerously. Seriously, if looks could kill… Well, I wouldn't be breathing. Not long after, he let out a forced, lighthearted chuckle. "Me, Kira? That's pretty sudden. Where are you coming from with this?"

Oh, this could get fun. He puts on the perfect front to cover up that he's Kira. I have to say, he had me fooled. I pointed behind him at the shinigami engorged in his apple feast. "…I met Ryuk."

Light's smile vanished instantly this time and his stare hardened to one of an almost murderous intent. Well, not almost. He's probably plotting out my death in his head right now. "…You can see Ryuk?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Did I stutter?" Oh, I'm really pushing it. Beyond would be all over it right now if he was here.

"No. I was just making sure I was hearing correctly," Light snapped in response.

What a change in demeanor. "What, was it something I said?" I asked innocently.

Light let out a deep breath and tried to calm himself down, taking a seat on a computer chair behind him. "Look. Obviously you know some pretty important information. I really have no idea where to start…" He paused, resting his head on his hand in thought. "How's about this? How can you see Ryuk?"

"I have special eyesight that was given to me by my shinigami," I replied. "It allows me to see all sorts of things, from people to shinigami to spirits."

Light glared at Ryuk from the corner of his eye. "Oh? I haven't heard of anything like that."

Ryuk blinked in surprise. "_Hey, this is new to me too._"

Light didn't reply, instead returning his intense eyes to me. His elbows were resting on his knees, his hands supporting his head. "So you have a shinigami?"

"Yeah, she's standing right behind me." I pointed over my shoulder with my thumb.

"Is there anyway you can prove to me that you really have one? It's unfair that you can see mine, and I can't see yours," Light's voice was getting a bit friendlier, but he still had the eyes of killer locked on me,

"We aren't playing fair and unfair," I said nonchalantly in response. "And no, since I don't own a death note."

Light looked back to his shinigami for assistance. "Ryuk?"

"_You should know by now that I'm not helping you with anything,_" Ryuk said in a tone that implied they've gone over his kind of thing before. "_Looks like you'll just have to trust her._"

"You hooked yourself a helpful one there," I commented sarcastically.

"That's beside the point…" Light muttered as he massaged his temple lightly. "So, you have a shinigami possessing you, and that shinigami in particular gave you this vision?"

"Well, if you want to dumb it down…" I said in response, twirling a raven lock around with my index finger and staring up at nothing.

"I was just clarifying," Light said defensively. "You don't need to be so sarcastic all the time. What we're talking about right now is serious."

"It is? I wasn't aware," I mused, dragging my eyes back down to him. "It's just Kira and shinigami. You probably know _plenty _about both."

"_She's got a point,_" Ryuk stated from his spot on Light's bed. He was sprawled out with his elbow sitting up, supporting his gray-blue head as he listened to our conversation.

"Stay out of this, Ryuk," Light snapped angrily, throwing daggers at the shinigami with his eyes.

"_He's got a mean temper_," Envy commented suddenly, causing me to jump.

Light blinked with a perplexed look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my shinigami just spoke and she hasn't for a while. It startled me." I raised an eyebrow. "Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't, I was just curious," Light said in a frustrated tone before changing the subject. "So about Kira. You aren't going to go to the police or anyone about me or about the death note, are you?"

Even though I could pretty much guess his answer, I asked anyway. "What if I do?"

Light's eyes darkened even more. "I would have to kill you, of course."

Aaaaand there it is, ladies and gentlemen. The death threat we've all been waiting for. Kira really gets straight to the point: no second chances, no propositions… Just that he'll kill me.

"You don't know my name," I countered with a small smirk on my face.

"I know a certain shinigami that would kill if either I or the second Kira was in danger," Light answered before raising an eyebrow. "Do I have your cooperation?"

"_Tell him that I would kill him if he attempted such a thing,_" Envy threatened behind me, her tone serious for once.

…Where the hell is all of this coming from? Since when does this rotting thing care about me? The most she's every done for me is try and warn me about Kira… and she gave me my eyes… Okay, she's done a lot for me. But still, what she's saying goes against her personality. Maybe she's just saying all this stuff to threaten him and get him to back off. If that's her goal, it might work. I owe her one.

I gave her an incredulous look for show before turning back to Light. "Uh… My shinigami said she'd kill you if you tried something like that…"

Worry flashed through his honey eyes that were previously confident and deadly. "…Does she know that if a shinigami kills to increase the lifespan of a human, she will die?"

"_Yeah,_" Envy answered. "_But I don't like him. I came to this world to find someone who seemed to have a good heart, so I gave it to you. There's no way I'd let him kill you like that."_

"…She's aware," I finally replied before snickering. "She said she doesn't like you."

Ryuk joined in my laughter, which did not amuse Light one bit. He already looked like he was going to come unglued. And to think I was commenting on how impressive and kind he was earlier. He looked as sane as a madman at this point.

Light took a moment to think over all the possibilities, his hands massaging his temple and his other fingers drumming against the arm of the chair. At closer inspection, I could tell that his skin was getting moist with sweat from how nervous he was, and his eyes were no longer sharp and dangerous. They were desperate. Look at this: Kira, reduced to a worried mess by a fifteen-year-old girl. It could make headlines.

"Is there any deal you'd be willing to make?" Light asked begrudgingly, as if the very words kicked him in the stomach.

"You have too much pride," I muttered and began to fiddle with my hair again. "Really, I have nothing against you. Y'know, besides the whole murdering thing…"

His eyes narrowed suspiciously at my words. "So are you saying you're not going to talk?"

"Oh no, nothing like that." The look of distrust and indignation turned sharper. I continued on offhandedly as my fingers twirled through my locks of hair. "I can tell you what I'm planning to do, if you're interested."

Light took a deep breath apprehensively, his eyes falling closed for a brief moment. "What do mean, 'planning'?"

"I'll just go ahead and admit it- I've met L." Light's breath noticeably hitched in his throat at my words. Wow, he's really nervous… This is almost as fun as messing with L was. "And it sounds like he's met you too by the sound of it. I have a…" I searched for the right word to describe my psychotic brother. "…friend, who can see his full name. If I end up liking you, I'll help you. But if I don't, then justice wins."

"What, you think this is a game?" Light retorted and gripped the arms on the chair tightly. "You want to see how far one of us will bend over for you?"

"Nah, just you. L doesn't know much yet," I answered coolly, which made him seethe even more. "But he can know a lot if you want him to." When Light's only reply was another one of his infamous murderous looks, I continued. "L has me stuck at that hotel until the case is over, and I don't like picking sides. But if I want the case to move faster, I'm going to have to eventually."

"_Looks like you've got quite the predicament there, Light,_" Ryuk snickered mockingly. "_Now you have to worry about L, Misa, _and _her."_

"Thanks for recapping, Ryuk," Light muttered sarcastically. It seems my existence isn't something to be acknowledged right now, even though I am offering quite the deal.

"Kira, are you even listening?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. God, how I'm loving this right now. "L is probably expecting me to walk in tomorrow and tell him that I found another shinigami attached to you after I told him one was attached to the second Kira."

Light's eyes slightly widened nervously. "You told him that a shinigami is possessing Misa?"

I shrugged, unconcerned as ever. "Could've been you."

He sighed in defeat, running a hand through his caramel locks. "…Let's just go to sleep for now. We can start over in the morning."

I smiled wickedly. "I knew you would see it my way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Beyond went back to the hotel because honestly I didn't feel like writing about him today. Yep. In other words, Sarah is officially a pain in Light's ass. And no, Envy probably wouldn't kill for Sarah like Rem would for Misa. It's just like Sarah assumed; she was doing it to try and help Sarah. She wouldn't really follow through with it.

I really could have made this longer, but it was already 3,400 words so I decided to cut it off there before it got too long. I know this once was a bit slow, but hopefully it will speed up in the next chapter.

Also, sorry if the Japanese isn't accurate. I'm using the unprofessional Google translate, and I prefer the romaji over the kanji since I can pronounce it in my head. It all means the same in the end, so it doesn't really matter if it isn't the official way of writing it out.

Review if you're enjoying the story so far. Review if you aren't enjoying the story so far. I love reading your feedback, whether it is positive or negative.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry for the long update, I haven't been in a writing mood lately. It didn't help that this chapter was rather slow either. I changed the summary after discovering that we can have longer summaries than we could before.

**Also: **I'd like to give this story a cover, but I draw traditionally, and I don't have a working scanner. So, I'm asking you guys. If you are willing to give this story a cover, PM me. I can give you Sarah's physical traits and how I would prefer it looked like. I prefer that the drawing is drawn digitally, or at least gone over after scanning it. Honestly, I don't expect to get any responses for this, but it doesn't hurt to try. -shrugs-

Well, enjoy chapter seven~

* * *

><p>"Say, Light, what's it like being Kira?" I questioned the mass murderer from my spot on his floor, which is where I have remained for the past two hours. Light was sleeping in his bed - well, trying to sleep. I wasn't exactly helping him any.<p>

I continued on when I didn't get an answer. "Do you get guilty at all? Must be stressful… Juggling the life of a genius and a murderer can really wear one down."

Light shifted under the comforter of his bed, his face twisting into an frustrated expression. "Sarah, I need to sleep. I'm not answering any questions about being Kira because you're also an acquaintance of L, as I've said for the fifth time tonight."

"They say impatience and irritation can force people to talk, even if they don't want to. Not to mention you didn't give me any blankets or pillows. What kind of host are you, disrespecting your guest like this?"

His eyes opened halfway to glare at me. I stared back innocently, sitting criss-cross on his bedroom floor. "Well?"

Light sighed deeply and turned the opposite direction of me. "Again, as I've said for the _sixth _time tonight, I keep spare blankets and pillows in the closet. I can't help that you don't feel like feeling around the room to find the closet."

I crossed my arms. "Well, since you're the one who can _see _the closet, maybe it would be a lot easier if you got up and got them for me."

The comforter was kicked off his body as Light finally gave up. "I'll get you a blanket and some pillows. Happy?"

"Only took you two hours," I muttered dryly and stretched my legs out, keeping myself supported with my elbows.

Two blankets and a pillow were thrown to me after Light opened the closet. Honestly, he acts like getting these sort of things is torture. I just needed some blankets to sleep with. Oh well, what more do you expect from Kira of all people?

The mass murderer settled himself back on his bed, his eyes closed as he tried to keep his composure. Tan fingers found his temple and began to lightly massage it. "Now go to sleep, alright?"

"Of course. Kira's word is law," I chirped and wrapped myself up in the blanket before adding in a lower voice, "Not really. You know you're kind of nuts for doing something like this?"

He paused, as if trying to decide if disclosing information like that is safe. "…I'm doing the world a favor. The society we live in is rotten and impure, so I'm cleansing it." Light turned over, pulling the covers back over himself.

"Hn," I mused and tilted my head away from Light. "L's doing the same thing. And guess what? He's not murdering anyone."

"L's way takes too long. Plus just locking them up in prison isn't proper justice. Scum like them don't deserve to live." Light tilted his head over his shoulder to eye me. "Any other questions?" His tone was bitter and dripping with sarcasm.

"Do you plan on killing L?" I asked quietly, mockingly. I managed to keep my gaze even and innocent, but he even knew at this point that I enjoyed getting under his skin. Perhaps even more than I liked getting under L's.

His eyes narrowed. "That's something you can figure out yourself. Who is the detective working to capture Kira? The one who is working on bringing the being that is trying to help the world to unneeded justice? Answer those questions and you can figure it out."

Before I could reply, a white shinigami phased through the ceiling - the same white shinigami from the surveillance cameras earlier.

Ryuk craned his neck its direction, his crooked smile widening. "_Rem_!"

Light's eyes widened in surprise, even fear. I can't say I blamed him. The shinigami was eyeing him with murderous eyes. What could he have done to set a god of death off?

"_Light Yagami_…" Rem began lowly, glaring at him with her gold eyes. "_Misa has given up her ownership of the death note._"

Light pushed himself up quickly. He looked even more nervous, as if talking could land his name in her death note right now. But the fear wasn't exactly evident anymore - just impatience and irritation.

Rem went on, her gaze clouding with sadness. "_I offered to remove her restraints and let her go free_…"

I stifled a snort. Had I been in that situation, Envy would have made a joke out of it. Perhaps acted like she pitied me just to make me feel worse. Strangely, I like her twisted personality. She's almost like the female counterpart of Ryuk.

Rem's voice shook me from my thoughts. "_But she only shook her head from side to side. She must have thought the existence of shinigami and special powers would cause problems for you." _Her eyes hardened with hatred for the most powerful human on Earth right now. "_And when she reached her psychological limit, she asked me to kill her so she wouldn't be forced to talk._"

She pointed an accusing finger at the brunette. "_It was all so that you would love her_."

"…" Light was holding himself up with his palms, glaring at Rem through caramel locks of hair. For once he was speechless.

"…_Even though she asked me, I couldn't kill Misa. And I couldn't continue watching. There was only one way to save her from that suffering…_" She paused to read Light's expression - obviously annoyed but too nervous to talk at the same time.

Satisfied, she continued, "_Give up the death note and all memories related to it. Memories of killing with the death note and of Light Yagami as Kira would be lost. She won't be able to betray any secrets. And while she won't be able to see me or Ryuk… Her undying love you will remain. I told this to Misa. I asked her if she wanted to do this, and she smiled and nodded before losing consciousness_."

Even I couldn't find something to say. It was too good, too interesting. The battle between L and Kira, the shinigami and the rules, all the emotions and the cruelness of it all… It was like a soap opera. A sick, twisted soap opera that I have front row seats to. Even have a role in it if I see it fit for me to.

While I've only known Light and L for a day… I can't help but feel a rush of adrenaline at knowing these people are the people on everyone's minds. Kira: the person who's murdering criminals all around the globe. For some, a savior. For some, a serial killer. L: the person who's working on bringing Kira to justice. For some, a hero. For some, Kira's Judas.

Knowing I've met both of these people… It's almost like meeting your favorite celebrity. It's wrong, but that's honestly how I feel. Hey, at least I'm not getting adrenaline rushes from committing murder like my psychotic brother did.

Light swallowed and smiled up at the white shinigami, an arrogant glint in his eyes. "Well done, Rem. I also believed this was the only way. I was trying to figure out how to get that message to you and Misa." He spoke as if he was praising a puppy that could eat him alive at any moment - calmly and carefully. "With her memories erased, it's not impossible for Misa to be released."

Rem's gold eyes were thoughtful. "_Light Yagami… You don't have a way to get the name of this L person, but I knew this was what you would want most at this time. And so I offered it to Misa on one condition_…" She pointed a bony, white finger right in Light's face. "…_If you don't save Misa, I'll kill you_."

"Aaaand scene!" I clapped enthusiastically. "Great job, both of you."

Rem eyed me with curiosity and amusement, while Light just rolled his eyes and tilted his head the other direction. "_Sarah Birthday? You can see me?_"

"Yep, that's right." I propped the pillow up against the wall and leaned into it. "I'm not going to get into how…"

"_You have the ancient soul-seeing eyes of the shinigami, correct_?" Rem questioned and turned towards me.

I eyed Light. He was frozen, just simply watching Rem from the corner of his eye until it was his turn to speak again. Not that he was in any rush. This thing was threatening to kill him, after all.

"Yeah…" I looked up at her curiously; she's the first shinigami I've met besides brain-dead Envy that recognized them. "Do you know about them?"

Rem nodded slightly. "_Yes. Shinigami used soul-seeing eyes back before humans came into existence. The color of an animal is more vibrant the more life they have left in them, while ones near death were more dull in color."_

My eyes contemplated the ceiling at this. It's true - some souls were duller than others were. I've never really paid attention to it before because I didn't see it as an issue. I glanced at Light. His soul was a bright, vibrant blue - looks like he's got a lot of living left to do. Just what the world needs.

Rem continued on._ "Back then, shinigami actually had to go to the human realm and suck the color out of the souls using our eyes. This added on to our lifespan. Because animals didn't have set names, death notes were pointless. They didn't come into existence until humans came, who were much more creative than animals, able to create names for one another…" _

Envy snorted from the corner of the room she was sitting it. "_You know more than I do, that's for sure_."

I ignored Envy and dragged my eyes back down to the ivory shinigami. "If you can just get life from animals, why bother with people?" I asked, folding my arms behind my head.

"_Animals don't live as long as humans do, so naturally we would kill the creatures with the most lifespan. We started killing them by draining their souls, but our eyes and technology adapted to easier methods of killing your kind. Before humans came around, adding on to our lifespan was quite exhausting. It was truly survival of the fittest._" Rem's golden eyes were mystified and full of thought. "_Interesing that you have them… I honestly didn't know we were capable of giving those to humans_."

I motioned towards the skeletal figure of Envy. "She gave them to me because I'm blind… And something about the other humans with death notes being too boring... Sorry, Bright-Light." I smirked inwardly at the nickname I had come up with and brushed some hair out of my blue eyes.

"_Ah, yes… As I was saying_…" Rem averted her attention back to the caramel-haired Kira. "_Light Yagami, I will kill you if you don't get Misa free. That I promise you_."

Light cleared his throat quietly. "I can already pretty much guess what L will do next; it shouldn't really be a problem…" He paused for a moment before looking back up, glaring with certain and confident eyes at his own shinigami. "I guess this is goodbye, Ryuk…"

Ryuk's gold eyes widened with surprise. "_Huh_?"

Light pushed himself up off his bed and stretched before reaching down and grabbing a casual black jacket and pants off the floor.

"I have a plan…" He eyed me for a brief moment before looking back at Rem. "I'll get the answers I need on the way."

The caramel-haired Kira strolled over to the desk and pulled out the top drawer. He took a pencil out of his pencil holder on his desk, sticking it under the same drawer and gently pressing up, revealing a secret compartment. I watched him curiously as he retrieved two black books from the drawer and covered them up with the clothes in his arms. He caught me watching and sighed. "Sarah, you're staying here."

"That's a shame," I muttered dryly. "What's the reason this time?"

Light slipped the coat on over his black sleep shirt, tucking the notebooks away into an interior pocket. "The obvious one - you're an acquaintance of L." He motioned for Rem and Ryuk to follow him as he started for the door, stepping over me as if I was just a book lying on the floor. "By the time we come back, you'll probably be asleep… Just stay in my room and don't wander around, alright?"

"Aye-aye, captain…" I said quietly in reply, saluting towards him as he walked out the door.

Ryuk and Rem exchanged glances before shrugged simultaneously and phasing through the wall together. I waited a solid five or so minutes, just to make sure they were gone. After assuring myself they were out of the house, I rolled over onto my back, eyeing a purple entity in the pitch black nothingness. I hissed towards it. "Envy!"

She was laying on Light's bed, half of her body hanging of the end, her gold eyes staring at nothing in particular. At the sound of my voice, however, they snapped up at me expectantly. "_It's about time you spoke up. Lemme guess. You want to follow them?" _

I felt my mouth stretch into an amused grin. "You know me so well, Envy. Do you think we can find them?"

The god of death stretched before sitting up normally. "_Shouldn't be too hard if we fly._"

I frowned. "Do I look like I have wings?"

"_Relax, you can ride on my back."_

"You look like you'd fall apart if I touched you," I muttered before pushing myself up. "Okay, anything is better than nothing."

"_You'd better open the window or something." _She motioned towards the small window beside Light's desk. "_You can't phase through things like I can."_

"I can't see," I deadpanned. "Maybe you don't know me as well as I thought you do."

"_Oh, right. Sorry." _Envy floated over to where the window must be and pushed it open with ease. She is an eight-foot tall god of death, after all. Opening windows is easier than breathing. "_It's open. We have to hurry or else they'll get too far ahead." _

"Uh, okay…" I stood up and put my arms out, feeling the area around me to make sure I don't bump into anything.

After carefully trailing my hands over Light's desk and computer chair, I was standing at the window sill. Envy had phased through the wall so that she was floating outside, waiting for me to climb on. Her head craned backwards to look at me. "_Just climb on. Oh yeah, and don't let go. My reflexes aren't good so I can't catch you if you fall._"

"Thanks for the advice, Envy," I mumbled before slowly easing myself out so that I was perching on the windowsill, staring at the rotting, skeletal back in front of me.

I hesitated. Although I couldn't see how high I up I was, I knew the house at least had two floors. I figured that a fall from that height could be enough to break an arm - or worse. If I don't get this right, I could be seriously injured. Not to mention Kira would get mad that I fell out his window. That would be a huge inconvenience for him.

_Also_ _not to mention he's got shinigami buddies that could kill me if he said it could help this Misa girl… _I gulped and grabbed the sides of the window to keep from teetering. _I have to get this right. _

"_Sarah, what are you waiting for? Hurry up!_" Envy said impatiently, looking back at me with her four eyes.

"Shut up, if you fall you don't break anything!" I snapped, slowly inching myself out further. I nearly fell all the way, which made me gasp, before grabbing the house behind me to steady myself again.

"_I can't fall, I can float," _Envy said smugly.

"My point exactly…" I swallowed down my fear. _Okay. You can do this. _I couldn't stand going slow anymore; it was making things worse. So I took a different approach. I leaped off of the window sill and landed in an awkward straddling position on Envy's back.

My heart was thudding in my chest, and I was panting heavily, even though I barely did anything. As I tried to allow myself to relax, pieces connected in my head. "Wait a second… Won't it look like I'm floating through the air because they can't see you?""

"_Oh yeah,_" Envy said blankly in reply. "_Guess it's good that it's three o'clock at night, right?" _

"We're in Tokyo, Envy. This city is so big that time isn't an issue. People are awake no matter what the hour," I muttered. "What are we going to do?"

"_I see Rem!_" Envy interrupted me and pointed up at the night sky.

"What? Where?" I followed her finger. It's true - a shinigami was flying off over a nearby forest. And it was an ivory white, which is similar to the color the female shinigami is.

"_Where she flew out of is in flying distance from here. Normally I wouldn't be interested, but this whole Kira thing really has me amused. It's like watching TV for humans,_" Envy confessed.

"We can talk about that later," I hissed and lowered myself against her back, trying to ignore the fact Envy and I shared the same feelings about the Kira case.

Despite my feelings about being seen, curiousity overcame me and urge me forward. "Hurry, before someone sees us!"

And with that, Envy dove down before gliding up, her tattered wings flapping beside me. I clenched my eyes shut and tightened my grip on her back, my hands grabbing clothed, yellowed bones so I wouldn't go flying as she dove down again. She was flying awfully fast, which is good considering I don't want to be caught floating in mid-air. Hopefully anyone who happened to see me just thought they were seeing things or were crazy.

Before I knew it, Envy informed me that they had landed in a fairly dense forest. Light and Ryuk were in eyesight, but she was intelligent enough to land behind a cluster of bushes so I wouldn't get caught.

Still, I didn't even want to take the chance, so I whispered up at Envy. "What's going on?"

"_Light's digging, and Ryuk's just standing there and watching,_" she drawled absently, as if the shinigami was too caught up in observing them to give me a more thorough answer.

"Digging?" I hissed irritably at the fact I didn't get enough information. "Why?"

"_I dunno, want me to go over and ask him?_" Envy answered dryly before adding on, "_Hold on, he's doing something…" _

A few more seconds passed before Envy spoke again. "_He's burying a death note!" _

I blinked in surprise. "Huh? _Burying _a _death note_?" I put emphasis on those words to show my disbelief. I snorted quietly. "Kira is burying a death note?"

"_I know it sounds ridiculous, but that's what he's doing," _Envy replied with a shrug. A pause, before, "_He's just standing there, talking to Ryuk now. The death note is covered with dirt already."_

"Buried the death note, huh…" I strained my ears to hear what they were saying, but all I heard was Light talking about his watch he apparently got from his dad after he graduated high school.

_I'd definitely like to get a hold of that death note he buried… But it can't be that easy, right? __Surely it's not that simple, or else Light would have never buried it. What if it's still in possession of one of those shinigami? _I zoned off in my thoughts, staring at nothing in particular_. Envy said once that a notebook is in possession of human as soon as a notebook touches Earth and a human picks it up. Even if I do dig it up, it'll still be Light's… What if he has some sort of supernatural way to track me? Or what if Ryuk or Rem does? _I clutched my thick, raven hair in frustration. _This is all so confusing! _

"Busy, sister?" A familiar voice spoke behind me, startling me and causing me to fall backwards. My hands flew out instinctively, catching myself before I fell into scattered leaves behind me. Luckily I didn't make much noise, or I'd be dead right now.

I tilted my head backwards to make eye contact with my brother, who was standing above me. "Beyond!" I hissed. "I'm doing something; I can't talk!"

Beyond's eyes trailed up to look at Light. "Kira-sama the second? No wait, this must be the first Kira. L had that Misa girl strapped up like that because the second Kira can supposedly kill with just a face. It's only naturally that you would strap them up like a psychopath…" He trailed off.

The way he talked like that, all intelligent… It's very similar to L. I shrugged.

_Well, he was succeeding him at some point. It's only natural that he would think and talk like him... Actually, that could come in handy later... _

I shook away my thoughts; that could wait for later. I looked up at Envy. "Are they gone yet?"

Envy blinked her four eyes in surprise; it appeared that she wasn't paying attention either. Her gaze instantly snapped up to the small forest clearing. "_Oh… Yeah, they're gone. Sorry._"

I hesitated. "Go make sure."

Envy sighed and phased through the bushes. She gazed off to the left. "_Yeah, they just walked off._"

"We have to beat them back… But this is my only chance…" I muttered to myself. My eyes snapped up. "Beyond, Envy, dig up the death note. Quick, we have to get back before Light does."

"A death note? Impressive, sister," Beyond praised before phasing through the bushes and walking over to where Envy was started to upset the patch of freshly disturbed earth.

I rolled me eyes. "I'm not going to play Kira, so don't get too excited."

"You want the death note for a reason." Beyond looked over his shoulder and smirked. "They can't do anything else besides kill, so what else would you do with it?"

I didn't have a response to that. "...Start digging. Like I said, we have to get back before they do."

I parted the bushes enough for me to watch them more clearly as Envy began to dig more vigorously with Beyond soon joining, dirt flying in random directions. Had anyone else been in the area right now they would see dirt flying with no one causing it. I worried my bottom lip with my teeth, hoping that Light wasn't in eyesight anymore.

Suddenly, Envy stood back up, something in her grasp. "_Sarah, we got it!_" Envy called. She held up a black death note.

_Already? _

"Must have been a shallow hole…" I murmured to myself before raising the volume in my voice. "Envy, hold on to it and put the dirt back in the hole."

"What are you planning, sister?" Beyond questioned, amused as he began to return the earth to the indention in the ground.

I pulled my knees against my chest and folded my arms across, resting my head on them. My pale blue eyes were thoughtful and absent. "I don't know yet…"

_All I know is I want that death note… _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I realize this chapter was rather slow, but I assure you that this will be important later. Envy flying with Sarah was stretching it a bit, but Sarah would consent to this considering the situation. As far as I know, there isn't anything that says a shinigami can't carry a human on its back. If you find something that proves me otherwise, then I'll figure something out. As for Sarah wanting the death note... for now you'll only have to guess.

Thank you so much for your continuing support. I realize this story only has twenty-nine reviews so far, but I would have never expected that I would come so far with the story in general.

**Review any opinions, comments, or concerns.**


	8. Sorry

**Author's Note: **

* * *

><p>Hello, everyone who is following this story.<p>

I give my sincerest apologies to all of you for neglecting this fanfiction, even after the reviews I received asking for an update. I have been going through a... lack of inspiration lately. I'm planning on dropping a few stories that I started but never finished. Or even considering dropping this website all together. I love writing, and I love seeing you guys respond to what I provide, but I feel like I'm running out of juice for this fandom. Don't get the wrong idea; I love Death Note with all I have, and I have plenty of ideas for this story in general. But... I don't know. When I open Word lately, I just draw a blank when it comes to writing a new chapter.

Now I told you that to tell you this. I want to know how many of you would appreciate an update. Please don't respond in reviews. Reviews go to authors who are hard at work with their stories, which isn't me right now. Instead go to my profile and vote on the poll at the top of my page. The rest is self-explanatory.

I'm not sure if I'm breaking any rules by posting this, but I felt you all deserved an explanation. Thank you, those who are planning on voting, for not losing hope for this story. The votes I receive will influence my decision about writing more. And please, be honest. If you don't care, put it. If you don't want any more updates, then put that. I honestly just want to know your opinions.

Those of you who will be curious about my decision to continue this, check back to this chapter by 10/29/12. By then I will assume that everyone following this has seen this update, and then will update this chapter with my decision on continuing this fanfiction.

Thank you,

.Lover

**UPDATE 10/29/12:**

****Thanks you, everyone who took my poll regarding this fanfiction. The feedback I got was mainly people encouraging me to write more, so I suppose I will do so. I will work hard to try and have an update out by L's birthday (a.k.a. Wednesday), but it might take a little longer. Either way, I promise you guys an update by Friday. Thank you all for having faith in this fanfiction and enjoying its plot so far. I hope I don't disappoint you guys in some way later on, which is always my largest fear with writing. Any-who, you guys are great. And again, thank you!

-LLL


End file.
